Nite-Runner
by VergilsBitch
Summary: The first story. A mysterious female demon is caught on camera, leading a suspicious Vergil to find out who it is. But intrigue leads him to feelings that were forgotten a long time ago and the downfall of a major demon.


Chapter 1

"Oh Please!" Dante said "... too easy!"  
"Well, from where I'm standing it doesn't look possible, let alone easy." Vergil replied.  
"Watch and Learn from the master!" Dante said with a wink.

Vergil and Dante were playing pool, for the first time that evening. Vergil had always tried to make some excuse, but Dante wasn't falling for it anymore. How many times could he say, "I've got tennis elbow" without his younger brother realizing that he didn't play tennis? When Vergil said, "Okay, I've got sword elbow" Dante laughed, thrusted a cue in Vergil's hand and said, "Stop taking the p***".

In the background, Dante had the television on. A news flash appeared. A picture of a shadowy figure leaping rooftops was shown, "Hey Dante, turn the volume up," Vergil ordered.  
"Do it yourself..." Dante sniggered  
Vergil marched over to the TV... on closer inspection the figure was just a blur. Vergil managed to catch the words monster and murder.  
"Didn't know you were into the news Vergil..." Dante said, still trying to figure the shot with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.  
"No, I'm not... it's just..."  
"DAMN!" Dante interrupted as the cue ball went into the top left pocket, "Sorry Vergil... you were saying..."  
With a sigh, Vergil's reply was "Forget it..."

Suddenly, something made Dante and Vergil devil trigger and then disappeared again. "What the hell..." Dante said, "...that's never happened before!" It was like a wave of power.  
Vergil looked out of Devil May Cry's shop window, and then turned back to the table.  
"Told you, didn't I" Vergil said smugly "...that shot was IMPOSSIBLE!"  
"Yea, yeah! Get on with it!"  
Vergil placed the cue ball on the table... potted one... then smugly potted the black... "That's my game, I think."  
"Not one to boast, are you brother?" Dante said."You've changed since you came back..."  
Vergil shrugged... then the same wave activated their Devil trigger again.  
Vergil grabbed his coat and Yamato, as he walked out of the door he heard Dante shout "AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME HOW YOU GOT BACK!"

Chapter 2  
Vergil walked to the corner of the street. An instinct kicked in. As he turned the corner he felt something hit him... it was a hooded figure... except the hood had fallen off that persons head. Vergil could smell that the person was a female. It was too dark to see her face.  
"I'm sorry..." she said, pulled her hood back up...then ran off.  
Vergil walked back to Devil May Cry, ready for an 'ear-bashing' from Dante.

Surprisingly, When Vergil got back, Dante had passed out on the sofa and was snoring his head off. Vergil rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

Vergil kept thinking about the person that bumped into him... she wasn't just female... she had a demonic smell to her... a familiar smell...

The next morning, Vergil walked downstairs to find that Dante hadn't moved from where he was... now he was talking in his sleep...  
"Oh... that tickles Chantelle... stop it... no not there... oh, you're good..."  
Vergil rolled his eyes again, Dante sounded like he was having a good time.  
He walked into the kitchen, it was in such a mess, 'Dante...' Vergil thought to himself.  
As Vergil started to clean away the empty beer bottles that had been gulped down by his little brother, a realization hit him... that person that bumped into him, looked a bit like the figure on the news... but there was something else... he recognized the clothing that girl wore, he couldn't think where from though.  
"VERGIL... I HOPE YOU'RE MAKING COFFEE!" Dante shouted.  
"You have legs, do it yourself"  
"I heard that!" Dante said as he appeared in the doorway.  
"Have fun?" Vergil smiled to himself  
"What... I wasn't talking again... was I?" Dante asked. Vergil nodded in reply  
"Well..." Dante said smugly staring into space in deep thought "I was good... and she was good... that's twice now I've dreamt about Chantelle..."  
"Great, Dante... don't you have any jobs on?" Vergil asked  
"Nope...well I said I'd help Lady out... but she left yesterday. I told her I wanted to spend some time with my bro!"  
"I'm flattered" Vergil said with a bout of sarcasm. Not picking up on it, Dante's reply was, "so you should be!"  
"Or did you really want to spend your day with Chantelle?" Vergil retorted.  
"A guy can sleep... can't he?"  
Vergil passed a mug of coffee to Dante, and then dived into a cupboard.

"Anyway, what are your plans for today?"  
"I have to go and find someone..."Vergil said rummaging about that same cupboard "...a friend"  
Dante spat out a mouthful of Coffee "Oh, I didn't know you had ANY friends".  
Vergil appeared out of the cupboard with a jar in his hand and picked up a fork from the draining board by the sink. His strength made light work of the jar lid, and stuck his fork in.  
"Bleh, I dunno how you can eat those things" Dante said with a shiver.  
After fishing in the jar with a fork, Vergil pulled out a round green thing and said "Just because you don't like olives, doesn't mean to say that I can't eat them."  
Dante watched Vergil eating the olives whilst holding his nose and his breath. By the time Vergil had eaten four olives and put the lid back on the jar, Dante was turning purple. Plus the thought of Dante squirming made them taste even better.

"I hope your gonna freshen your breath bro. I don't think your friend will appreciate the smell" Dante said as Vergil walked out of the room.

Later that Morning, Vergil was stood on the roof of the Devil May Cry shop looking across the city. As always Yamato was by his side.  
Vergil became aware of the instinct that had washed over him the night before. A vibration came from Yamato.  
Before he knew it, Vergil was in his Devil Trigger form leaping rooftops.  
When he reached the Square in the City, there was a huge demon 'stomping around' and making his presence known to others.  
It was the usual pointed teeth, red eyed, grumpy, black cloaked demon... AND 8 feet tall. The weird thing was, this lesser demon usually stalked the halls of Mundus' keep in the Underworld.

"Your Master must be feeling generous if he's let you out." Vergil Shouted  
"Ah, you... the traitor to our Emperor..." The beast snorted.  
"Traitor?" Vergil questioned.  
"You have done a quite few things to upset my master... but it doesn't matter anymore, you will die, and Mundus will gain a grip on this world."  
Vergil couldn't understand. Pieces of his memory were in fragments...  
The beast then lunged at Vergil with its crude metal staff. It caught him off guard. The demon never had time to reach Vergil, as its head 'fell' off of its shoulders. Vergil hadn't unsheathed Yamato.  
A cloaked figure walked over a picked up the head of the demon. It was the girl from last night.

"Hello Nelo" She said as she disappeared.  
"Nelo?" Vergil questioned... Then he remembered, she was there just after Mundus had defeated him. Then, it hit him... he remembered her name...

"Nite? Nite-Runner?"

Chapter 3

"HEY, and make sure that it doesn't happen again..."  
Nite found herself (yet again) yelling at a group of 5 lesser demons "... see that your friend gets a good burial too."  
She always found herself cleaning up the mess that others created. As Nite started to walk back to her room, one of the demons caught up with her.  
"Mistress Nite, I'm sorry if my brother caused any trouble in the human world." The demon said in a gruff voice. He looked exactly like the lesser that she had just saved Vergil from.  
"I don't understand how he managed to get out from the here. I hope he didn't harm anyone."  
Nite could never understand why some of Mundus' created demons actually gave a damn about the human world.  
"No harm done, but you do know that killing your brother was the only way that I could've brought him back." Nite said.  
"Thank you for bringing him back anyway Mistress Nite." The demon said as he walked off  
"Whatever... it's only a head..."

Nite got back to her room and piled her cloak onto the table beside the door. It was a black hooded cloak made of velvet. It had gold embroidery hand-stitched into the edges. Nite herself wore black knee-high boots, Black leather trousers and a black coat that came down to her waist. Nite had a pale skin tone and long black rough cut hair which came down to her bum. She called it the rebel/rockers hairstyle.  
Around her neck was her prized possession. It was a fragment of Nelo Angelo's armor. Nite always had it with her. She never took it off. It had a black aura to it.  
The red and orange tones of the Underworld's glow shone through Nite's window. Looking out, her thoughts turned to that day's earlier encounter with Vergil.  
She did know that Vergil was his name, but decided to call him Nelo.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.  
"Come in" Nite said with a sigh.  
A rounded/plump lady walked in the room. She had short brown curly hair, and wore a long green dress with a mini apron attached to her waist. Her face was a little squashed up too.  
"Ah, Nite... good you are back..." she said with a strong Italian accent  
"Hello Nanny." Nite Said "Anything wrong?"  
"Your father would like to see you."  
"Oh cr*p... so there is something wrong." Nite turned cold. The prospect of seeing her father filled her up with hatred and dread.  
"Now, now Nite, you know I don't like those words coming out of your mouth. How can such a pretty mouth spill such filth?"  
"Have you heard yourself swear lately Nanny?" Nite laughed  
"Yes, but my mouth is horrible, so I can say those things."  
"Sorry Nanny" Nite said smiling softly.  
"That's okay. It's understandable with what you have as a father."  
"Do I have time for lunch?" Nite asked with a little hope in her voice. Travelling between the Demon World and the Human World always made her peckish.  
"No, your father wants to see you straight away... I do have this though" Nanny said rummaging around in her apron.  
She threw a round object towards Nite.  
"Thanks Nanny... another apple" Nite said with a smile "That'll do."  
Nite picked up and put on her black Velvet cloak. As she walked past Nanny going out of the door of her room, Nite gave her a peck on the cheek. "See you Nanny"

Nanny had raised Nite from a baby. For a demon, Nanny was very gentle and mother-like... but she cursed like a sailor. The things Nanny would come out with had Nite in stitches with laughter. Nite's father was never interested when she was a baby growing up. He was only interested when Nite was old enough to clean up his mess. This cleaning up included returning rogue demons back to the Underworld, especially those who had escaped the wrath of the Emperor. She couldn't blame these demons to taking up refuge in the Human World. Nite respected these demons, and orders from the Emperor normally meant that she was sent out to kill them.

By the time Nite had reached two huge Marble doors she had finished her apple. She put the core in a plant pot. She did the same thing with previous apple cores.  
Nite wiped her hands on the inside of her cloak and proceeded to the big marble doors. She flipped her mind into 'don't give a damn mode'. It was the only way she could handle a conversation with her father.  
Obviously someone was expecting her, as usually, she would have to open the big marble doors herself. This time, they opened for her...  
"Finally, a little respect for once" she mumbled to herself.  
"You decided to come." A voice said.  
"Well, Nanny told me that I didn't really have a choice. Plus, I've gotta cherish these rare occasions when I do get an Invitation from the old man." Nite was really getting into 'not giving a damn' "Just because I'm here, doesn't mean to say that I Love you all of a sudden...Daddy."  
The voice grumbled, "Let's get this over with". It was as if the shadows were talking to her.  
"That's fine by me" Nite replied.  
"I have a job for you..."  
"Oh, what now? Defile a statue of Sparda, hunting down more rebels? Let's face it; it's all I ever do."  
"Don't be insolent child" The voice boomed. "I want you to track down these two... Don't kill them, just bring them back to the Underworld"  
"Why" Nite asked, although she wasn't expecting an answer.  
"I have found another way of ruling the Human World, I just need the power from these two... half breeds to help me"  
To pictures appeared in Nite's hand. She glanced over them "NO WAY! Not this time father, do your own dirty work."  
"You will obey me daughter, or your insolence will be punished"  
"No... Not this time... why don't you do it, instead of sitting here and picking the fluff out of your belly button? After all, you are Mundus, the Emperor of the Underworld.  
"SILENCE" Mundus' voice boomed around the marble room."For your disobedience and Insolence towards me, your father, your Emperor you will be punished."  
And with those words, Mundus' third eye started to glow and Nite fell into a portal. The two pictures that she was holding fell to the floor. One Dante, the other was Vergil...

Chapter 4

"So... did you meet your friend?" Dante asked. Dante was lying down on the couch again.  
"Briefly" Vergil replied. Vergil was sat on a chair polishing Yamato.  
"Did you get a chance to talk" Dante said in a yawn  
"No" Vergil said bluntly.  
After a brief pause Dante said "Well you're a great conversationalist today"  
"Oh, a smart word Dante. You won't remember it, so shall I write it down for future reference?"  
Dante sat up "What is your problem Vergie?"  
"Just go to sleep Dante" And on that remark Dante started to snore. "Have a good time with Chantelle."  
Vergil was surprised that Nite remembered him. He was still trying to piece together bits of memory where Nite appeared.  
Vergil cleaned up Yamato and his mess and headed up to the roof of the shop.

As dusk approached, Vergil was still stood on the roof of Devil May Cry.  
"Hey, I'll see you later, I'm going to the bar" Shouted a voice... It was Dante  
Vergil didn't say anything  
"Ah, suit yourself" Dante mumbled.  
Vergil knew that Dante wouldn't be back until three or four in the morning, so he headed back into the shop.  
When Dante wasn't around, Vergil found that it was the perfect opportunity to read or listen to classical music. Vergil couldn't stand the noise that Dante listened to.  
But, upon entering the roof entrance to the shop, a red flash caught his eye, and he Devil Triggered for a few seconds.  
He saw a portal open. His nostrils flared as he recognized the portal being from the Demon world. He could smell the dank aroma of death and demons.  
He saw something fly out of the center of the portal.  
Vergil jumped off of the roof and approached the 'heap' that the Underworld didn't want.  
On closer inspection, it wasn't a something... it was someone.  
They had landed on their front. Vergil turned the body over.

Vergil removed the material that covered their face.  
"Nite?"  
"MMM... that a**hole, he won't get away with this." she grumbled.  
"Be careful, you hit the ground quite hard"  
"I know..." Nite grumbled again.  
Nite looked up towards Vergil... "Hey, Is that your twin... he even styles his hair like yours Vergie"  
"I think you're a little concussed" Vergil said  
"Nite rubbed her head and yelled "OWIE!"  
Vergil scooped Nite up into his arms and carried her into the shop.

Chapter 5  
Vergil looked at the clock hanging on the wall... '10pm', he thought to himself.  
Nite had fallen asleep on the sofa. She had a little concussion... she told Vergil that she would be okay after she had a little sleep.  
Nite had been asleep for 4 hours. In that time, she had mumbled quite a bit. Vergil couldn't make out what she was saying. He had spent two of those hours watching Nite sleep, the other two he spent reading.

Vergil looked at Nite again, and then turned his attention back to the book.

"Argh!" Nite suddenly sat up.

Vergil dropped his book, "What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing..." Nite replied quickly "...bad dream"

Vergil got up from his chair, "Are you hungry?"  
"No... A little thirsty though" she replied.

As Vergil walked out of the room, Nite sat on the couch and rubbed her head. She noticed the moonlight shining through the window of the shop onto her, it made her feel better. It was as if the moon had taken away all of the pain in her head and her body.  
Nite stood up and walked to the window. She closed her eyes and bathed in the light.

"What are you doing? You're not well..."  
Nite stopped Vergil mid-sentence by putting her finger over her lips to hush him.  
The clouds covered the moon and she snapped out of her 'meditation'.

"You don't remember... do you?" Nite asked.  
Vergil looked at her confused and handed her a drink, "No..."

All of a sudden... "Hi, Vergie... hic...I'm home...hic... does you have a...hic... kiss for your little... hic... brother."  
"Dante... right?" Nite said to Vergil "From what you told me, he hasn't changed much."

"Hey there baby..." Dante said to Nite with a stupid grin on his face "... do you dance... I'd like to Tango with you!"

"He's drunk... ignore him..." Vergil said.  
"If he was sober, I'd be flattered... sorry Dante..." Nite replied.  
"Aww... HANG ON! You'd rather Tango with Vergie"  
Nite's reply was "Sorry Dante... I don't Dance"  
Dante grumbled as he sat on the couch... I'll go see Chantelle then... Dante put his head on the arm of the chair and fell asleep.

"Chantelle?" Nite asked  
"His... pleasure" Vergil whispered  
"Ain't no woman got a patch on Chantelle," Dante said half awake "She does things that would make Mundus squirm."  
Vergil and Nite looked at each other in disbelief.  
"EWW", Nite proclaimed in disgust.  
"Yeah, but it keeps him out of trouble" Vergil Replied.

Nite scanned around the office, and spotted the book that was placed on the table beside the chair that Vergil had been sat in. She walked over and picked it up.  
"Dracula?" Nite asked "I didn't think that was your sort of thing."  
"I can't always be standing up on the roof or training all the time now, can I? Plus, I'm a bit bored."  
"Really? You get bored?" Nite said in disbelief "Dracula happens to be my favorite horror story"  
Nite put the book down then turned to Vergil and smiled... "I think the Vampire look would really suit you."  
Vergil didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted... although it didn't stop them from both chuckling at the thought.

The moon started to shine through the office window again.  
"Mind if I head up to the roof?" Nite asked.  
"Go ahead." Vergil replied.

Gesturing towards Dante, Nite said, "When sleeping beauty wakes up. I'll tell you how and why I am here, I'll see you later." And headed up the stairs.

Chapter 6

Just as dawn broke and the rising sun started to hit the rooftops, Nite headed inside. For all of those hours she had been stood on the roof breathing in the air of the human world, basking in the moonlight. At least the air of the human world was a bit clearer than the dank stench of death in the Demon world.

As she walked into the office, Dante was still asleep on the couch, and Vergil had fallen asleep in the chair. He had dozed off reading his book.  
Nite looked a little closer at Vergil. Sat on the top of his head, were a pair of glasses. Nite was shocked.  
'Glasses?' She thought to herself 'Perhaps it's the human blood getting its revenge for accepting his demon heritage?' Of course, she was joking.  
But, whatever the reason was that he needed to wear them, they suited him.  
She smiled to herself, and headed into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, she came out of the kitchen with three steaming mugs of coffee and put them on the table in the middle of the seating area where the boys were asleep.  
Dante was still moaning Chantelle's name.  
Nite gently nudge Vergil's arm, "Hey nice glasses Vergie."  
Vergil bolted up from his sleeping position and fumbled to get the specs out of his hair. As soon as they were free, he ran his hand through the mess until he was satisfied with it.  
Nite laughed and said, "Don't worry Vergil, you don't have to impress me... you wear glasses... so what?!"  
"It doesn't bother you? It bothers me!" Vergil retorted.  
"Just do me a favor and tear your brother away from his hot-chick.  
"Hey Dante, wake up..." Vergil said "...Nite has made you a coffee... wake up and drink it!"  
"whaa?" Dante said.  
"Excuse me Nite" Vergil said.  
Nite looked in wonder... all of a sudden Vergil threw a cushion at Dante.  
"Ow, sod off!" Dante shouted. Vergil threw another. "Ow!" Dante yelled "Okay... I'm awake!"  
"Stop moaning and drink your coffee brother." Vergil told Dante.  
Dante sipped his coffee "Hey, this is good... Vergil didn't make this... It usually tastes of p***"  
Vergil leaned toward Nite and said "Well, the toilet is blocked, where else am I supposed to go?"  
Coffee spurted everywhere, "Dude, you aren't serious... I always said you were an evil *******"  
"Dante... Calm down, I think Vergie is joking." Nite said with a smile.

"So, why are you here Nite?" Vergil asked.  
Turning to Dante Nite said, "You defeated Mundus before, didn't you?"  
Dante smirked "Yeah, I did... why?"  
Nite sipped her coffee and put the mug back down on the table, "I need your help... Both of you."  
"What for?" Dante asked.  
"I need you to help me bring Mundus' reign to an end... for good"  
The brothers looked at each other in disbelief.  
"Are you serious?" Vergil asked.  
Nite's eyes narrowed, "VERY..."

Chapter 7  
The three sat in silence.  
"Who are you really?" Dante asked.  
"I'm Nite"  
"No, I mean who are you? I know you are a demon, I can smell it." Dante replied.  
Vergil looked at Nite and said, "Nite is the daughter of Mundus... a lunar demon."  
Dante laughed, "She can't be... she's too nice AND she hasn't tried to kill us!"  
Nite smiled "welI I AM... but I wish I wasn't though."  
"Vergil, I'm confused... can we trust her?"  
"I do..." Vergil replied. He couldn't understand why he said it, but her felt like he could trust her.  
"Well... If Vergie trusts you... you've gotta be okay... but then again... there was baldy, back in the tower"  
"Arkham?" Nite said  
"How do you know?" Vergil replied.  
"I don't really know anything," she lied. It was in their best interest not to know... not at the moment anyway.

Nite cringed at a sudden pain in her back.  
"Hey, you okay?" Dante asked  
"Fine..." Nite changed the subject "You wanna know who I am? Okay...I'll tell you"

Chapter 8

I am Nite... A Lunar Demon... also a manipulator of shadows.  
I am also known as Nite-Runner as I chase the darkness, whether it is the moon or evil.  
I am the daughter of the Emperor Mundus. I do not know who my mother is.  
He has never mentioned anything about my mother, and I am punished if I ask.  
I was raised by Mundus' female servants. Mundus never took any interest in me when I was a child, until I reached an age where I could hunt, kill and retrieve demons successfully.  
I am disliked by Mundus himself. Hated by his closest man-servants and his personal guards.

I suppose... I am a Demon Hunter.

My... job... is to bring back to hell demons that have 'escaped the wrath of the Emperor', as Mundus so delicately puts it.  
He believes that the mind captures the essence of the soul, so I only return to the Underworld with their heads.  
Mundus Corrupts the soul and shapes it to his own sick and twisted design... or... he will keep the soul in some sort of dungeon until he is ready to use that soul... for his own purposes.

I hate it... with a passion...  
I've even had to retrieve the souls of demons that I have respected.

If I don't agree to tasks that I am given I am sent to the whipping boy in the torture chambers... not by my own choice of course. My dear old Daddy will send me there.  
It also applies to being Insolent and questioning Mundus' motives and reign.  
I questioned and disobeyed one too many times... and here I am...

Chapter 9  
"Punished... That's sick..." Dante said in disgust  
"We are talking about Mundus here." Vergil replied. "What did he want you to do?"  
Nite looked at the floor, she felt really uncomfortable... then she looked at Vergil and rubbed her brow.  
"He wanted me to... try... and bring the both of you to back to the Underworld... I mean, you're men... hauling your butts isn't...wasn't gonna be easy..." Her voice started to tremble, "plus... I respect you both... I can't do it again...not to you two."

"Why does he want us?" Vergil asked.  
"Mundus has decided that his power alone is not enough anymore... he wants power from other demons too... especially you two. Dante defeating him obviously didn't go down too well. Also the more power he has, the easier it is to take over the human world. He will have no need for Hell Gates or portals or anything."  
The boys were hit with an uncomfortable feeling.  
"Plus, he's still p***ed about Sparda." Nite continued

"Over 2000 years... and the a**hole still bears a grudge" Dante retorted.

"I've got nowhere else to go... Can I stay here...? I'll pay you rent." Nite asked  
"With what money?" Dante asked  
"Don't worry about that" Nite winked.  
"You don't have to pay anything... of course she can stay here... right Dante?" Vergil said.  
"Yeah, okay... I dunno where you'll be sleeping though."  
"She can sleep in my bed" Vergil answered.  
"What with you in it as well?"  
"Why not... It's not as if we've got our hands all over each other"  
Nite gleamed. She got up and kissed Dante on the forehead "Thank you", and then kissed Vergil on the forehead "Thank you so much." She then picked up her cloak, and dashed out of the office door.

"Plus, it'll be good to have a girl around the place to clean up..." Dante smirked.  
Vergil didn't say anything... he just threw another cushion at his brother.  
"OW"

Chapter 10  
Three hours had passed... Nite still hadn't returned.

"Dude... sit down... you're like some worried father... or boyfriend... or something."  
"She is an enemy of the Underworld..."  
"...And she can handle herself"  
Vergil gritted his teeth and flared his nostrils.  
All of a sudden, the silence in the office was broken by the telephone ringing.

"Devil May Cry" Dante said.  
"Where are you?"  
Vergil looked at Dante...  
"Okay... we're on our way..."

Vergil looked away and grabbed Yamato. "What is it?"  
"its Nite... she is okay... She just ran into a bit of trouble at the edge of town."  
"Trouble?"  
"Yes... Demon trouble... Do you wanna stand here and debate... or are we gonna help her?"

The twins headed out of the door and jumped into Dante's car.

Chapter 11

"COME ON DANTE... PUT YOUR FOOT DOWN!"

As they got to Nite's location... they could see a demon portal. It was throwing out red lightning.  
Even before Dante had a chance to slow down the car, Vergil had already jumped out onto the bonnet and Devil Triggered and ran off.  
"HEY! Have some respect for other people's property bro!"

When Vergil reached the clearing, there were plenty of demons... but Nite was nowhere to be seen.  
"NITE... WHERE ARE YOU!?" Vergil surprised himself by calling out for her.  
Suddenly, shadows from the nearby trees started to rush at the demons. Grit flew everywhere from the sand based demons.  
"What the..." Dante said as he arrived at Vergil's side.  
Then a shadow appeared at Dante and Vergil's side... Nite appeared.  
"I'm sorry about that... the more I kill... the more that come through."  
"You are hurt" Vergil said  
"I know..."  
"Let's deal with the hells Dante, Nite, you seal the portal."  
"Okay" Nite and Dante said in Unison.

Nite touched the shard of the Black Knight armor. A katana appeared in her right hand, "Let's go!"  
The katana was black with white veins in the sheath. The handle was also black.  
Nite ran straight through the middle into the lightning of the portal.

"Isn't she full of surprises" Dante said.  
The boys both Devil Triggered and ran into the middle of the herd of demons.  
Vergil was slicing several demons at a time with Yamato, and Dante was mixing his gun play with Rebellion.

As Nite got closer to the portal... she could hear Mundus voice.  
"Still trying then father?" Nit giggled to herself "Father... what would I call you that? You know nothing about being a father..."  
Nite held out her hands and attracted a ball of lightning. "Here's a pressie just for you..." In that moment, Nite pictured in her mind the portal closing... as it did, she sent the bolt back to the Underworld along with the closed portal.  
She smiled as she could faintly hear Mundus' screams.

Dante and Vergil had made light work of the hells.  
"Too easy..." Dante joked  
"You always say that brother" Vergil replied

Just as Nite was walking back towards the brothers, she felt very light headed. The katana disappeared and she fell to the ground.

"S**t..." Dante said. They both ran over to Nite.  
"Is she okay Verge?"  
"She's a Lunar Demon... she isn't supposed to be out at this time of the day."  
"Let's get her back then" Dante said.

Vergil sat in the back seat of Dante's car and held Nite's head on his lap, she was lifeless.  
Dante said, "Hold on you two. We'll be home soon."

Chapter 12  
As midnight approached... Nite still hadn't stirred.  
Vergil had placed her on his bed.  
It was raining, so the power of the moon wasn't going to help Nite now.  
"What do we do Vergil?"  
Vergil was looking through the books on Demonology. Nite's Demon heritage was rare so not much was known about it. "I'm not sure." He was in so much of a rush that he had to keep pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"What was that thing around her neck?" Dante asked  
"If she ever wakes up... why don't you ask Nite herself... I am a bit busy" Vergil replied.  
"She doesn't really seem to be... like us?" Dante said  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Have you seen her Devil Trigger yet?"  
"No..." The mention of the Devil Trigger gave Vergil hope "Come on Dante, I've got an Idea"

Vergil ran upstairs... Dante followed behind.

"Well, bro... whadda we do?" Dante asked  
"Go over to Nite's left side... put your hands on her arm and when I tell you... Devil Trigger"  
"This is nuts Verge... what makes you think this will work?"  
"She has spent most of her life in the Demon world... hopefully our demonic power will be enough to revive her... on three...one, two, three."  
The boys triggered in unison. They directed their power towards Nite.

After a while, their power had faded away...  
"What now?" Dante asked  
"We wait..."

Chapter 13

It was late afternoon the next day when Nite woke up.  
She sat up in bed. The dark curtains kept the daylight out of the room. The only noise she could hear was coming from the traffic outside.  
She steadily got up from the bed... Her body was stiff and very sore. When she took her first steps, her bones clicked and cracked. "Bloody hell!" She said to herself.  
She never really spent much time in the Human world normally. Nite would come out of demon world, do the job, and then go back. But, because she couldn't go back, the human world started to affect her. It made her wonder if Sparda had become weaker whilst in the human world.

Nite tip-toed her way down the stairs into the main office.  
She was greeted by by a sight that she found hilarious. Dante and Vergil snuggled up on the sofa.  
Dante had his head on Vergil's chest .Vergil was sat upright in the chair normally, and Dante was lying across the sofa... they were both snoring.

"Afternoon boys," she giggled "I didn't know that I would be walking down to a scene from a Yaoi book."  
"What?" Dante and Vergil grunted in a daze.  
They both looked at the position they were in before they realized.  
"Get off of me" Vergil growled.  
"My pleasure" Dante replied.  
The boys stood up then looked at Nite... "Are you okay?" Dante asked.  
"A bit sore... but, I'll survive." Nite replied.  
"Good, I'll make some coffee" Dante chimed.  
As Dante walked out of the room Vergil said, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Although, I am missing the Underworld..."  
"Seriously?" Vergil asked  
"Oh yes...and its lovely stench of sulphur" She joked.  
Nite then walked to the office window. She looked out to the traffic filled road and said, "That was a very good idea that you had... using your devil forms."  
"It was Dante that gave me the idea."  
"Really?"  
"Well, he said something and I... you know"  
"Right..."

"Here we go" Dante said putting the mugs onto the table.  
"Thanks Dante." Nite said.  
Vergil walked over to her "What are you thinking?"  
"It's nothing really."  
"Go on"  
"I'd like to get out of here." Nite whispered.  
"You can't, your too weak..." Vergil replied.  
"Come with me then..." Nite then turned around " How about it Dante... an afternoon out."  
"Okay, I'll get the car" Dante said as he grabbed Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion. Then ran to his desk to get the car keys, and shot out of the door.  
"Wow... I've never seen him move so fast," Vergil said in astonishment.

Chapter 14  
"Okay then...where shall we go?" Dante asked.  
Nite was sprawled out on the back seat of the car, she loved the feeling of the wind rushing past her head at high speed, "Let's... get some food, head to a field with some trees and have a picnic?"  
Dante and Vergil looked at each other... "Seriously?" Dante said  
"Yeah, I've never been on a picnic before." Nite replied  
"We've got no money" Vergil said  
"I've told you before... not to worry about that"  
"What are you gonna do... rob a bank?" Dante chirped  
Nite leaned over the back of the front seats and joked "shush, not so loudly... although, we do need to get to a bank."

Dante swerved a corner and screeched the car to a halt.  
"You two go to the food store... get what you want and I'll be with you in a minute"  
"What we want... Hell, I'm not gonna argue with that!" Dante said.

The twins headed into the store.  
Dante picked up some alcohol, and other junk food. Vergil picked up the healthier stuff... soya based stuff... basically the stuff Dante wouldn't touch.  
"I can't help but feel like we're taking advantage" Vergil said.  
"She said whatever we want!" Dante replied.  
Nite waved at the boys as she came into the store. She picked up a basket and dashed around the shop.  
She picked up cola, crisps, chocolate and some fruit. When she met the twins at the checkout they looked at her basket with their mouths opened.  
"That's worse than my diet" Dante said  
"Hey, I'm in the human world... I need food to convert to energy. If I was back home, I wouldn't need to eat."  
Nite paid for the food.  
"$100?" Dante gasped.  
"Shush" Vergil whispered.

They walked out of the shop and jumped back in the car. "By the way boys, we'll stop at the pizza place too."  
"YEE-HA" Dante screamed  
"It's like being with a child" Vergil mumbled

Nite ran off into a pizza parlor and bought pizza for all three of them.  
"Dante... No Olives. Vergil... Olives. Me... Ham, Chicken, and onion... now we find a field and chow down.

Chapter 15

They found a secluded hillside. There were a few trees so that Nite didn't have to spend too much time in the sun.  
"I love human world food" Nite said  
"Here try this", Vergil said handing Nite a piece of sushi.  
Nite gushed and moaned at the flavor.  
"You've never done that to a woman before... have you Vergie?!  
"Shut up Dante... would you like some more Nite?"  
"No thanks"

The three sat eating... well two sat eating... Dante sat there shoveling food into his mouth.  
Nite leant back against a tree. A wave of pain shot through her back.  
"What's the matter?" Dante asked.  
"I've just got a pain in my back."  
"Funny, I've got a pain in my neck." Vergil said looking at Dante.  
Dante curled his top lip and mocked his brother.  
Nite gasped again. Her back was stinging. It hurt ever since she was thrown out of hell.  
Vergil got up and walked behind to where Nite was sitting. He rubbed Nite shoulders. As he was moving his hands he moved Nite's jacket.  
"What the hell?" Vergil said scowling.  
Vergil pulled down the neck of Nite's jacket further. Her clothes were black, so he couldn't see down her back very well.  
"I think it's gonna be easier if you take your jacket off." Vergil said to Nite.  
"I don't want to. I don't want to show you"  
"Please Nite. You trust me? Don't you" Vergil asked  
Nite sighed. She pulled off her jacket. Vergil rolled Nite's black shirt up her back.  
" Who did this to you?" He shouted  
"Did what?" Dante said getting up."Holy s**t!"  
Across Nite's back were streaks of purple and blue skin... lash marks.

Tears ran down Nite's face... "I wanna go back to the office now..."  
Dante helped Nite up and Vergil packed up the food.  
Nite walked back to the car alone.  
The brothers exchanged glances.

The ride back was quiet, in comparison to that afternoon's joyful excursion.  
Nite sat in the back seat trying not to think.  
Vergil kept looking in the rear mirror at the melancholy female, he had to get Nite to talk.

Chapter 16

Later that night, Vergil and Nite were in bed. They were facing away from each other and there was a gap between the two of them. They were both awake.

Nite had said said nothing all evening. Vergil knew that Nite would talk when she was good and ready, he also knew that the lash marks on her back had also been from the punishments that she had mentioned before.

Nite was sick of listening to the thoughts flying around in her head, the quiet of the night made them seem louder... deafening even.  
'Sod this, I need to do something', she thought.

Nite got up and crept out of the room. As she passed Dante's room, she could hear him snoring. As walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
She picked up a tin of cola and a slice of cold pizza from earlier that day, and then sank down on a chair at the table.

A few minutes after, Vergil walked into the room. He fumbled in the cupboard for a fork and his jar of olives. Then got a glass and filled it with water.  
He then sat opposite to Nite and fished an olive out of the jar with his fork.  
They sat in silence until...  
"I'm sorry..."  
"What for?" Vergil asked  
"I kind of ruined the day... didn't I?" Nite croaked. Her voice was hoarse from crying.  
"I thought it was quite good... until..."  
Nite nodded as she nibbled the pizza, "Although... I'd like to do it again though"  
Vergil chomped on an olive, "So would I"

Something was bothering Nite about Vergil... "when did you change?"  
"What do you mean?" he replied.  
"You came into hell as a cold *******... no offence... but, around or at least towards me your not... It was exactly the same when you were Nelo Angelo"  
"No offence taken" Vergil said. Vergil didn't need telling about how he behaved or acted. Then he looked uninspired at the jar of pickles and said "I don't remember much about being Nelo."

Nite smiled, "I can remember when I first met you... I heard this yelling... you were running towards Mundus' palace."  
"I was going to fight him" Vergil replied with hatred in his voice.

In the courtyard of Mundus' palace, black roses entwine around pillars. Lean against one of the pillars is Nite pulling petals off of one of the roses.  
"Yuk! Phantom baby!" Nite said as she squished it with her boot.  
Vergil is approaching the castle doors.

"Is that a wise idea?" Nite asked  
"Pardon?" Vergil said angrily.  
"You are weakened from fighting with your brother"  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw it... And so did Mundus, he will know how to defeat you"  
"He won't get the chance" Vergil said as he walked off  
"Good Luck Son of Sparda" Nite shouted.

"I remember that" Vergil said  
Nite went quiet again.  
"You were there after the fight too... weren't you?" Vergil asked  
"Mundus was stripping your soul from your body... you were still alive… I could hear you screaming. I had never seen him do that before. I swear he got some perverse pleasure from it. I hated what he was doing. I hated his laughter. I wanted to shout at him... stop him."  
"He wouldn't have, you do know that." Vergil replied  
"Yeah... I know that all too well. Just like the punishments... it felt like they never stopped."  
A tear ran down Nite's face again.  
"What did he do?"  
"It wasn't Mundus, Vergil... It was Arkham..."  
"WHAT?!" Vergil gasped in disbelief.  
"After Lady killed Arkham, Mundus got his soul. He wanted to reward him for double-crossing the seed of Sparda... He is the Torturer in the Underworld."  
Vergil was lost for words.

Chapter 17  
"Vergie... This is why I didn't want to tell you."  
"What does...?" Vergil was stunned that Arkham's soul was still in existence."What has he done to you?"  
"I can't say..."  
"Yes, you can tell me"  
"It's too..."  
"Come on Nite..." Vergil found himself pleading.

Nite took a deep breath.  
"I've been Whipped, stabbed, beaten, hit, slapped, poked, prodded, pinched, punched, kicked, pushed, pulled..." The Nite suddenly stopped.  
"And? Nite... what else?"  
Nite broke down crying.  
"Nite, tell me"  
"I CAN'T!" She yelled through her tears  
Nite's sobbing got louder... then she said...  
"Mundus told Arkham that, because I was an adult, I should receive Adult punishments..." Nite broke down again.

Vergil had an idea of what she was trying to tell him. He got up and walked around the table to where Nite was sitting and tugged on her arm so that she would stand. Something started to stir inside of him. Nite wrapped her arms around Vergil. He wasn't sure but something inside of him wanted to comfort her... make everything better.  
"I'm going to help you Nite... together... we will defeat Mundus"

Chapter 18

After the chaos of earlier that morning... Dante, Nite and Vergil had eventually gone back to sleep.  
Vergil was on the couch. He told Nite to have his bed.  
When Vergil woke up, it was 11am. He wondered what today held... Did it include anymore surprises?

"Morning Bro..." Dante said as he walked down the stairs "Man, what a night"  
Vergil laid on the sofa playing with his amulet.  
"What are your plans for today?" Dante asked Vergil  
Vergil thought for a bit... "If she's up to it, I'll see if Nite wants to go shopping. Ever since she been here, those are the only clothes she has worn."  
"Can't say I've really noticed."  
"Can I borrow your car Dante?"  
"Yeah, knock yourself out"  
Vergil had a shower then walked into his bedroom.  
"Nite, how about I take you..." Vergil was in an empty room. Nite was nowhere to be found.  
The window was open wide enough for a gentle breeze to blow through.  
Vergil walked over to the bedside table. Leaning against the lamp was a note:

Vergil  
I am really sorry for any trouble that I have caused either of you.  
I cannot pull you into my problems, it's just not fair.  
As I was picking up the shards of glass that I pulled out of your hand, I caught your reflection, I cannot risk you becoming Corrupt again.  
I'm gone Vergie, please don't try to find me.  
Take care.  
Nite.  
-x-

P.S. I have left money in Dante's desk as rent for staying here for the past few days

"NO!" Vergil growled. He turned on his heels and ran down the stairs.  
"Hey, check this out, there's money in my desk... Vergil... Where's Nite?  
"I don't know" He growled again.  
"Whadda we do?"  
Vergil thought for a moment. He knew that Nite would be p***ed if he found her, but he promised that he would help her...  
"Get hold of Enzo. Ask him to get hold of his contacts, get him to give them a description of Nite. Get them to contact Enzo or you if anyone has seen her."  
"What about you?" Dante asked as he was reaching for the phone.  
"I'm taking the car, I'll go and look myself"  
"Vergil, she could be anywhere"  
"I know" Vergil Replied.  
"Why do you care about what happens to her?" Dante asked.  
Vergil paused... "I'll see you soon"

Chapter 19  
"Bloody Hills!" Nite thought to herself, as she was walking and pulling off her cloak.  
When she reached the top, she was greeted with the view of a setting sun beaming down onto the sea.  
As she looked around, down at the base of the cliffs below was a little port City...  
"O FORTUNA!" She said to herself.

Nite ran towards the sheer drop of the cliff face opened out her arms and dived off. As she neared the ground, Nite somersaulted. Whereas the fall would've killed any normal human, Nite could land safely.  
Nite walked around until she found a little bar called 'Fortuna Inn'. She opened up the door and walked in.  
The bar wasn't exactly bustling, however, she did spot a familiar face, so she walked over to him. As she reached that person and was about to speak, the bartender interrupted her, "So what'll it be?"  
"Um... a cola for me and a glass of orange juice for my friend here..." She said.  
"Thanks Lady, but I can afford my own drinks..." The guy then turned to face her "...Nite?"  
"Hi Nero" Nite said smiling "How have you been?"  
"Not too bad" he replied.  
"How is everything?"  
"Rebuilding the City is a snitch," Nero said scratching his nose "but, it's still gonna take a little longer."  
"I see..."  
"So... why are you here then?" Nero asked.  
"Running away from my problems"  
"The daughter of the Demon Emperor Mundus running away from her problems... That doesn't sound honorable..." Nero scoffed "What about Yamato?"  
"All right, shut it..." Nite joked "And Yamato is back with its master."

The barman put the drinks down on the bar and Nite handed over the money.

Nite looked around, "So, where's the little lady to?"  
"Kyrie? she's not so little anymore" Nero smirked  
"NERO! That's rude!" Nite said hitting Nero around the head.  
"Seriously, she's pregnant!"  
"S***..." Nite was caught off guard, "Hehe, Congratulations Nero."  
"Thanks"

"Nero, Kyrie is coming down, I think she maybe a little worried about where you are." The bartender told them  
A figure slumped down the stairs.  
"Nero. Are you coming to bed soon?" Kyrie asked  
"Hello Kyrie" Nite said.  
Kyrie was shocked "... you're back!"  
Nite walked over to meet Kyrie "It's so good to see you... wow, look at you. You're huge!"  
Kyrie giggled.  
"How far gone are you?"  
"Seven months" she replied.  
"I'm so pleased for you... for the both of you" Nite said smiling.  
Kyrie yawned.  
"Nero I think your lady would like you to follow her" Nite gestured.  
"I'll be up in a minute." Nero said  
"Night Nite" Kyrie said, and then she walked off up the stairs.  
"Night Kyrie"

As Nero walked past Nite, he turned to her.  
"Do something for me. Go back to him. Face your... demons... together. That's what you and I both agreed when I gave Yamato to you. See ya around Nite"  
"Night Nero"

"Closing time" The bartender said to Nite.  
Nite fiddled around in her pocket. "Here's $200 IF I can sleep on the couch down here."  
The bartender's eyes gleamed. "Good night..." He chimed as he left the bar "Sleep well".

Nite walked around the back of the bar and grabbed several bottles of cola.  
She sat herself down on the sofa in and started to think.

Chapter 20  
Nite left the next morning at 6am. She did the right thing and left cash for the bottles of cola that she had slugged down.  
Nite was walking away from the Inn, when the faint sound of moaning caught her ear... "Hello there boys..."  
It was a gang of ten Abyss.  
"I'm surprised Mundus hasn't scrapped you for a newer breed" She said.  
Nite touched the Black Knight shard on her neck and summoned her katana. "LET'S GO!"  
The blade made effortless work of the Abyss. She could tell that she was landing hits, because they were too afraid to move just in case any part of their body parts fell off.

Nite held out the Katana and its scabbard in front of her, slotted the katana back in and as it clicked shut, the Abyss fell into pieces.

As she was walking away, she heard this high-pitched scream...  
"Ooh... Vanguard" She thought to herself. "I'm surprised you're still working for Mundus too!"

But the Vanguard was standing in the middle of the road, and was hit from behind by a car... Dante's car...  
Vergil jumped out of the driver's seat, Yamato in hand.  
He unsheathed Yamato and sliced the demon from its back to the front of its stomach.  
Nite Sliced the demon up the middle, through its head.  
The pair then both stood side-by-side. Vergil caught a glimpse of Nite's Katana.  
At the same time, Nite and Vergil slotted their swords back into the scabbards and clicked them shut... the Vanguard fell to the floor in four pieces...

Nite turned to Vergil. "I shouldn't have run away, I know that now"  
"You were scared." Vergil replied  
"I feel so alone here..."  
"You're not... You've got me"  
"What about Nelo?"  
"Nelo wants me to protect you..."  
Nite smiled. "Can I show you something? We'll have to take the car though."  
"Okay"

Chapter 21

About a fifteen minute drive around a section of steep cliffs, Nite and Vergil came across a gateway built into the side of the rock face.  
"So Nite, where are we?" Vergil asked.  
"A tomb? Burial site? No... Those aren't the words I'm looking for... Go with tomb... but not as morbid..." Nite said  
"What are you jabbering about?"  
"Nite walked up to the black double gate and grabbed hold of the padlock, then turned to Vergil, "It's a... MEMORIAL... YES that's it!"  
"To what?"  
"Help me with the padlock, and I'll show you."  
They both grabbed hold of the padlock and effortlessly pulled it apart. "Can't beat the strength of two demons," Nite said with a wink.

As they entered the black tunnel that was carved out of the rock face, something started to overwhelm Vergil, "I've been here before..."  
"Yes, you have" Nite replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Both as a human and as Nelo Angelo"  
Vergil pulled on Nite's arm to make her face him, "What do you mean?"  
Nite sighed, "Look... I'll explain it to you when we get there"

After a bit of a walk, the pair came to a chamber.  
It was dimly lit by the dying candles.  
"Now, where was that device to?" Nite said to herself. She started to feel around the walls of the chamber.  
"What are you doing?" Vergil frowned  
"Finding a light switch... ah ha!" Nite's body began to glow. It seemed to be taking her life to power the lighting in the chamber.  
After it had taken most of her strength, Nite fell to her knees... "Damn those Haywire Neo Generators!"  
Vergil looked in awe at the chamber.  
The floor, walls and ceiling was made out of pure white marble.  
There were three alcoves carved out of the wall. The alcoves had some sort of sarcophagus in each of them. There were letters carved into each of the coffins. Vergil then looked to the floor. Before the step that lead up to the coffins, there were three gold circles on the floor. Vine plants ran across areas of some of the walls.  
Vergil walked up to the main sarcophagus and crouched down beside it. He ran his slender fingers along the lettering... "SPARDA". Then he walked over to the coffin to the left side of Sparda's coffin. This one read "DANTE". He didn't need to know who the third one was for...  
"Is this some kind of joke? Why have you brought me here?"  
"I was hoping that it would jog your memory." Nite said still recovering on the floor.  
"How?" Vergil said mocking Nite.  
Nite got up, "Because you, as Nelo, accompanied me with ...your body to come here and lay you to rest!" She took in a deep... "We had just come out of a portal from the Underworld, and we were standing outside those gates."

_It's a cold and starry night, the moon is shining onto the tomb of Sparda.  
"It's a pretty night, don't you think?" Nite asked her companion.  
He didn't answer.  
"Nelo, you can speak now that you are away from the influence of Mundus..."  
Still he didn't answer.  
Nite walked over to the padlock of the gate, she grabbed hold of it and pulled. "Urrgh! ahhh... it won't budge!"  
Nelo put his hand over Nite's and they both pulled the padlock together, it effortlessly breaks.  
Walking through the darkness, Nite turns to Nelo and says, "I'll take your body from here on in, you wait here."  
Nelo handed over his human body. At the same time wondering why Nite was helping him...  
After she had been a while, Nelo headed down to the chamber. Nite was then turning Yamato in a gold lock on the floor. She knew that Nelo was behind her, "I would've said rest in peace... but I'd only be taking the p***"  
She then handed over Yamato and Vergil's gold amulet. These are yours, keep them close... no matter what.  
It was after Nelo had glimpsed the Amulet, the Armor fell away, revealing a body that looked just like the one Nite had sealed away.  
"What trickery is this?" he said in a deep demonic tone.  
"The armor must be your Devil Trigger...Mundus is calling for us, we have to go back..."_

Chapter 22  
Fragments of lost memories were starting to form in Vergil's head... it hurt.  
"Vergil, are you okay?" Nite asked, panicked to see pain rushing through his face.  
"Vergil put his hand up... "I'm fine...I'm starting to remember"  
He got up and walked over to Nite, who was still on the floor.  
"You okay?" She asked  
"I'm fine" He replied, holding out his hand... Nite took it and got up from the floor.  
Vergil looked towards Sparda's coffin, "Is he in there?"  
Nite walked over to the central lock on the floor, and lifted up the gold ring... "Who knows?" There was no locking mechanism underneath...  
She picked up the rings on the floor for Dante and Vergil's coffins, both had locks in them.  
Vergil's lock was the shape of Yamato's blade, Dante's was the shape of Rebellion's Blade and Sparda's was the shape of Force Edge.  
"Does anyone know if Sparda is in there?" Vergil asked  
"I don't know, but I can't feel his presence" Nite sighed  
"You wouldn't, not if he is dead"  
"Not necessarily, even a strong demon's presence remains centuries after his or her death."  
There was a silence as the demons both looked around the tomb...  
"Why did you bring me back?" Vergil asked bluntly.  
"I needed your help... I kind of needed you..."  
Vergil didn't understand the emotion that Nite was showing.  
"I wasn't there when Dante defeated Mundus. He sent me to Dumary Island... to keep an eye on some bloke called Arius... what a waste of time."  
"I remember that." Vergil replied  
"So imagine my fury when I found out that you were dead AGAIN, and Blondie had p***ed off with your brother."  
"I see, so you came here..."  
"Yes, Mundus let your soul wander around the Human world. I summoned you to me... here, and then reunited your soul with your body... which was somehow preserved by the locking system in the chamber."  
"But, that Brat Nero had Yamato had it... how did you get it back?" Vergil asked intrigued by Nite's story.  
"I helped him defeat a few demons... cleaned up a bit of Fortuna, made friends with his lady friend. I told her about you. She nagged Nero... and hey presto... here you are"  
Vergil eyed Nite...  
She sighed, "Plus I told them that I was the daughter of Mundus, and that I wanted to end his reign... and then Nero said that he would do anything that he could to help."  
"That's more like it" Vergil scoffed  
"Can we go now, I'm starting to feel morbid" Nite pleaded with Vergil.  
Vergil walked in front whilst Nite walked behind him, leaving the Tomb of Sparda in silence and any demons to rest in peace.

Chapter 23

As Nite and Vergil got back to the car, the sky darkened and rain started to fall. Whilst Vergil started up the car, Nite fumbled with the button on the dashboard to close the roof.  
When they eventually headed off, Nite curled up in the passenger seat next to Vergil and watched the rain run down the windscreen.  
"Where do you want to go?" Vergil asked Nite, who was in a trance, which was made by the windscreen wipers going back and forth.  
"Go?" She replied, "I thought that you might have wanted to get back to the office to give me a good telling off."  
"You had your reasons."  
Nite laughed, "I had my reasons... Vergil, I ran away from my problems, when I should've faced up to them. Even you know that that isn't honorable."  
"Who said anything about honor" Vergil replied.  
Nite thought for a second... "I'm the daughter of the Demon Emperor... and I can't face up to my problems"  
"Don't remind me... Why don't you have a Devil form?" Vergil asked bluntly.  
"Geez Vergie... gimme a chance! I don't know why I don't have A devil trigger... It would actually be nice to know if I was a full demon..."  
Vergil slammed on the brakes...  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Nite shouted.  
"You don't know if you're a full demon?" Vergil was shocked.  
"Is that why you slammed on the brakes? I told you, I don't know who my mother is...there was no need to stop the car."  
Vergil sighed and got the car started again.  
There was long silence in the car... Nite closed her eyes and listened to the rain.  
"Where did you get your katana from?" Vergil asked.  
"Ah, do you remember the time you came back to the human world. You were under the influence of Mundus, but you still kinda had your own mind. You were wrapped in bandages and carried a katana... not Yamato."  
"Kind of..." Vergil replied suspiciously.  
"Well, you went by the Name of GILVER."  
"Very original..." he said sarcastically.  
"Well that is your... I mean Gilver's katana... that's why Gilver is engraved on the blade near to the handle"  
"But it never returned to the demon world..."  
"I saw Dante/Tony defeat you, the katana crumbled into dust. When Dante left the bar where you both fought, I put the Black Knight shard over the area where the dust of the katana was and... resurrected it."  
"Where was Yamato?"  
"You left it behind in the Demon world..."  
"Wrapping you in those bandages took bloody ages too!" Nite thought. She could hear Vergil scoff again.  
Another wave of silence filled the car.  
"Had you not left, I was going to ask you if I could take you shopping..." Vergil said breaking the silence.  
"I didn't think that was your sort of thing," Nite scoffed.  
"It's not, I just thought that while you were here in the Human world, you might want a change of clothes..."  
"I hate clothes shopping..." Nite grumbled "but I can't go back to the demon world... so ... okay"  
"You're a girl, and you don't like clothes shopping!" Vergil thought to himself  
"Yeah, that's right I hate it..." Nite turned and smiled at a confused looking Vergil. "Don't you remember...? We have a telepathic link."  
"Dante was right. You are full of surprises." Vergil scoffed.  
Nite grinned, "That's why I don't think kinky thoughts when you're around."  
Vergil blushed.  
"I have never seen you do that before!" Nite gushed. "Anyway, I've got to find a way to open portals to the Demon world."  
"But, you closed the one in the clearing a few days ago."  
"Yeah, by using up my energy. I used to do it with demonic power, that's probably why I don't have a Devil Trigger."  
"Isn't there anyway you could get that power back?" Vergil asked with interest.  
"I could kill a demon and see what happens I suppose," Nite chuckled,"Hang on... what about the demons in the Temen-ni-gru?"  
"What about them?"  
"Well, didn't you get gauntlets from Beowulf's soul?"  
"Yes... I can see where you are going with this... I think"  
"Here's the plan, Mundus has a little snitch here in the Human world... he powers his house on demonic power... even the animals that live around his mansion are mutated with corruption, the power is that strong."  
"So?"  
"I or we head there, kill the *******, I split his power between the two of us, I open a portal... screw Mundus out of his power an throne..."  
"You'd share power with me?" Vergil asked in disbelief.  
"Of course, then hopefully I can start thinking kinky thoughts again without you hearing and everything is dandy" Nite said with a wink. "In fact, the little bugger holds a party for Halloween. And guess what tomorrow is..."

Chapter 24

Later that day Vergil found himself regretting ever asking Nite to go clothes shopping.  
The amount of trousers, boots, belts, blouses and vests that she bought, he was now carrying around. She even bought a few coats.  
Vergil also thought it weird how the only color clothing Nite bought was either blue or black.  
"Crikey Vergil. You're a Son of Sparda... stop moaning!" Nite said in his thoughts "I can still hear you... If it's any better, you can go and take the bags back to the car."  
Vergil tried counting the bags when he put them into the boot... there must've been something like 25 or 30.  
Vergil breathed a sigh of relief whilst walking back to Nite.  
"Better now...Good"  
"You don't do this often then?" Vergil asked  
"No, Nanny normally tailors my clothes for me."  
Vergil chuckled "Is she still alive?"  
"What do you mean STILL?" Nite said smiling "I'm surprised that you remember her"  
"You could never forget someone like that. As I recall, she swore every minute of the day... apart from when she was around you"  
Nite chuckled "She would get mad if I swore"  
Vergil put an Italian twang into is voice, "How can such a pretty mouth spill such filth... or something like that"  
"You really are remembering."  
"You can't forget someone like that..." Vergil said  
"Really?" Nite chuckled "You forgot me..."  
There was a bit of a pause...  
"So where next?" Vergil asked  
"Costume shop" Nite chimed  
"Why?"  
"Remember the plan that we... I came up with this morning? It's Halloween tomorrow. Party at the little Snitches place..."  
"Do we have to dress up?" Vergil pleaded  
"Yes..." Nite said "We should look inconspicuous"  
Vergil stopped and stared at Nite "SERIOUSLY?"  
"Let's see, you could be, Frankenstein...a mummy. Oh wait, you did that as Gilver" Nite said with a wink.  
"Very funny" Vergil said dryly.  
They reached the costume shop...  
"After you..." Nite said smiling...

Chapter 25  
The next day...  
"What is she making you go as?" Dante asked  
"Apparently, It's a surprise..." Vergil replied  
"Ha! You hate surprises" Dante sniggered  
"I know... did you ring Enzo?"  
"Yeah, he managed to get you an invitation, and he said he'll drop it around later."  
"I knew he would..." Nite said walking down the stairs into the office.  
"So... am I on the list too?"  
"Nope" Nite replied  
"It's too-high brow for you brother" Vergil continued.  
"Fine, who wanted to go to a stinking' party with you anyway..." Dante said in a sulk.  
Nite and Vergil looked at each other...  
"What?" Dante snapped  
"Well, to make it up to you, how does 5 bottles of JD and all the pizza you could stuff sound?" Nite said  
"I can't order pizza, the pizza parlor said I can't order anything else until my tab is settled" Dante replied  
"Nite paid it off" Vergil mumbled  
"Seriously?"  
"Yup, and there's money behind the counter for you to order all the pizza you can stuff yourself stupid with." Nite continued.  
"Nite... he already is stupid" Vergil said  
"Shut up Verge"  
The door of the Office opened. "Morning Dante, Morning Vergil"  
"Hey Enzo..." Dante replied. Vergil Nodded  
Enzo caught a glimpse of Nite "So... you're the daughter of Mundus" he said eyeing her up and down. "You're not as scary as I thought you'd be..."  
Nite walked up to Enzo... "Not scary eh? Do you wanna see my trick?"  
"Go on..."  
Nite found a shadow in the corner of the office, her eyes started to shine a bright red as she disappeared. The shadow then started to move toward Enzo. A mass emerged from within. The mass grew claws and took a swipe at Enzo..."Argh!"  
The shadow drained like water back to where it came from. "How do you like them apples?" Nite said  
Enzo was curled up in the fetal position.  
Dante laughed...  
"In future Enzo, don't judge a book by its cover..." Vergil said.  
Enzo's nerves were gone... here's the invitation... I'm off...  
"Should I apologize?" Nite asked.  
"Enzo shouldn't have said that... you taught him a lesson... of sorts"  
Nite opened the envelope and sat next to Vergil.  
It was a piece of car decorated in silver and gold, it read.  
Master V. Redgrave & Partner  
you are cordially invited to an all Hallows Eve Ball at the Marble Mansion  
your host:  
Duke. G. Apollo  
Nite laughed...  
"What is it?" Vergil asked  
"Duke G Apollo. Is that what he calls himself?"  
Vergil looked a Nite "Do you know him"  
"Sort of... he was a tramp... he got killed, Mundus sent him back as a snitch... 'Groveling' Gary Apollo is what I call him"  
Vergil looked over the invitation... "Redgrave?"  
"Yeah... I couldn't exactly say Sparda could I? I figured you'd be going in undercover" Dante said  
"He does care about you Vergie" Nite said smiling  
The twins exchanged glances...  
"I suppose so... but he's still stupid!" Vergil retorted.  
"And you can still shut up!"

Chapter 26

As evening approached, Dante was lying on the sofa watching television. "Hurry up you two, I wanna see what you're dressed as" Dante shouted. Not long after he shouted, someone was walking down the stairs.  
"You got off lightly..." Dante said.  
Vergil walked into the office. He was wearing black riding boots black trousers, black shirt, blue waistcoat, a black coat and a cape.  
"What are you? The Cabaret act?" Dante sniggered  
"Very funny" Vergil replied.  
"OOH...Fangs" Dante replied, "You're a vampire"  
"That brain cell of yours still works then."  
"I thought you might have gone as Dad" Dante Sniggered.  
Vergil glared at his brother.  
"You know Vergil, Nite told me that your costume was going to be Frank-N-Furter's transvestite costume from Rocky Horror" Dante said with a wide grin on his face. "I must say, I'm a bit disappointed."  
"And If you were coming Dante you could've dressed up a Riff-Raff...the servant" Nite said with a smile on her face.  
The brothers were bantering so much; they hadn't heard Nite walk down the stairs. Nite was wearing a flowing ball-gown. The corset was blue and black vertical striped. The sleeves were black mesh-netting type material just like the top layer of the skirt of the dress. Underneath the skirt netting was several layers of black satin. Nite also wore fangs.  
"Wow..." Dante said, and then looked at Vergil, "Surely you must be impressed bro?"  
Vergil didn't reply.  
"So, you're both Vampires..." Dante sighed "That's original!"  
"Yes, Count Vergil and Countess Nite..." Nite smiled  
"Vergil... a count" Dante laughed "If you remove the 'o' you've got the actual word that he really is!"  
Vergil picked up Sparda as it was close to hand... "Don't Vergil..." Nite said putting her hand out to stop him "Don't rise to him"  
Vergil lowered the sword again.  
"You do know that you have to be married to Mr. Happy here to be a Countess" Dante chuckled.  
"It doesn't matter... Count and Countess Redgrave..." Vergil replied trying not to let Dante wind him up "It has a ring to it."  
Nite smiled. Although, she couldn't really believe what she had just heard.  
"Just one question Nite... Something that has really been bothering me" Dante Chimed "Where did you get all that money from?"  
"I thought I told you not to worry about it?" Nite replied.  
"But, Nite, we're just interested" Vergil said.  
Nite sighed, "Mundus... has an account, although it isn't in his name."  
Dante laughed, "Why would he want money... how does he get it?"  
"I don't know... It's probably 'dirty money' obtained in ways that I just don't want to know. Or perhaps his worshippers donate it to him... I just don't care..." Nite said "as for wanting money...have you ever considered that Mundus could walk among humans in a disguise?"  
"That's not possible; every demon in the human world would know about it" Vergil replied.  
"I don't know Vergil... It's very complicated. Think of a poor/quick resurrection. Mundus is actually killed, and his worshippers manage to bring him back, but the only vessel they have is a human body. He wouldn't have his power, but he would need money to survive here if he couldn't get back to the demon world and reclaim his power."  
The twins looked at each other  
"I'm sorry boys; I know it's impossible to believe, but that is what I know." Nite said.  
"What name is the account in?" Dante asked  
"I don't know... I think it begins with a C or a Q... I just don't know. All I can tell you is, I'm not even halfway through clearing out the account."  
"How much is in there?" Vergil asked  
"A few million...I haven't checked properly. All I know is, I'm withdrawing the daily limit of cash. I will get it all. I won't let him have his money... and I'm as sure as hell I won't let him have his power too."  
A car pulled up outside and its horn sounded.  
"Have you got everything" Vergil said looking at Nite.  
"Yes".  
"Enjoy the party", Dante said waving at them as they walked out of the door "I'll see you later".  
As they left Dante grabbed His Coat, Rebellion and the guns, and planned his evening.

Chapter 27

The drive to the Party was very quiet.  
Neither Nite or Vergil had said a word until they arrived at the mansion.  
"You looked uncomfortable in the car" Vergil said.  
"You would be too if you were sitting on a lump of metal." Nite replied whilst fumbling around in her purse.  
"I wasn't aware you were wearing a chastity belt."  
"Yeah, yeah... oh, where is it?!" She mumbled.  
Vergil then reached into the back pocket of his trousers "Looking for this?" he said as he pulled out the invitation...  
Nite sighed "You do know that it is rude to just read someone else's mind without permission... I mean... what if I had been thinking about you stark naked?"  
"I wasn't reading your mind." Vergil replied looking confused. "Do... you think of me..."  
"Don't flatter yourself!" Nite sniggered. "Anyway, I thought a remark like that would've p***ed you off?"  
"Only when it's Dante that says it."  
"Does... Dante think of you in the buff then?" Nite asked looking worried.  
Nite and Vergil went silent and tried to clear the thought from their heads. They both looked at each other in disgust.  
"Shall we go in?" Nite asked  
"Let's go" Vergil replied.

As they walked up to the entrance of the mansion, Nite linked her arm around Vergil's arm. Vergil looked at Nite.  
"Vergie, if you feel uncomfortable, I can let go." Nite said looking back at Vergil.  
"No, its fine... I'm fine" Vergil replied with a gentle smile on his face.

They reached the front door to be greeted by a butler, who wasn't in costume. "Do you have an invitation?"  
His voice was smarmy and posh.  
Vergil handed over the invitation and gave the butler a typical Vergil-glare.  
The butler looked about ready to cr*p himself. He gulped and mumbled "Enjoy the party".  
As Vergil and Nite walked into the mansion, Nite asked "What did he do wrong for you to look at him like that?"  
"Nothing, I just felt like it."  
Nite giggled.  
Their ears were hit with two different types of music as they entered the hall. One was full of bass and the other was classical.  
"I think I'd rather sit in the toilets." Nite said  
"Sadly, there isn't an option" Vergil replied. "Where would the target be?"  
"Among the tarts, slappers and other 'females' probably..." Nite sighed "We should've brought Dante, I'm allergic to cheap perfume."  
Vergil sniggered.  
"Anyway, target... that's a bit cold, isn't it?" Nite replied "I must've been wrong, you can't have changed that much"  
"I don't have to smile politely"  
Nite looked slyly at Vergil and replied, "I prefer it when you don't. Anyway, which room should we check out first?"  
Vergil took Nite's hand and pulled her towards the room which was being sounded out with Drum n' Bass music. Together they peeped their heads around the door.  
"Strippers... Classy" Nite laughed.  
The room was decorated to look like a strip club. Velvet chairs, poles, girls dancing on tables... even the blokes drooling over the dancer in front of them. Anyone could've actually believed that this was the real thing.  
At the top table, a few girls were sat fumbling about with stumpy man with grey hair. He was wearing lots of gold jewelry. He was also wearing sunglasses and was dressed as Dracula.  
"Great, the father of all Vampires" Nite retorted. With that sarcastic remark, Vergil grabbed Nite's hand and pulled her away.  
"Obviously he is getting in all the fun he can have..." Vergil snorted.  
"If you're feeling jealous..." Nite began  
"Not funny, all I need is right here." Vergil said raising his left hand.  
"Well, you either talking about your hand or you might be talking about me..." Nite winked "But, seeing our relationship is...professional, you're probably talking about your hand."  
Vergil rolled his eyes and tutted, and then led Nite to the room with the room which was playing classical music.  
It was completely different.  
This was a ball-room. It had a glass ceiling, glass chandeliers. The color scheme was mainly an Ivory/white.  
The moon was shining through the ceiling. Couples in fancy ball-gowns, suits and masks were dancing to the orchestra.

"I like it in here..." Nite said in amazement "...Shame about the smell though"  
The pair then walked over to a secluded table in a corner and sat down.  
"This place reeks of Mundus" Nite continued.  
"These must be his loyal followers" Vergil replied.  
They were both made aware that they had company by the sound of glasses being put down on their table. Nite looked up just in time to see a waiter walking away.  
"We're gonna have to watch what we say while we're here" Nite whispered.  
"I know..." Vergil replied "...What do you make of that other room?"  
"Well besides the fact it smells of Mundus, cheap perfume, marijuana AND has possessed girls 'dancing' it's quite quaint"  
Vergil glared at her...  
"I'm trying to make light of the fact that I don't like this place." Nite mumbled  
"It's obvious. Anyway, how do you know those girls are possessed?"  
"I'd want to be possessed if I had to get close to him... the Duke... Groveling Gary...Talk of the sniveling *******" Nite continued."  
Then the stumpy bloke made a grand entrance...

The dancing couples stopped and applauded their host.

Nite and Vergil however, were holding their noses.  
"Why is that smell so strong?" Vergil asked  
"Pheromones... he's just been around naked girls remember...he's probably horny..." And with that thought Nite buried her head into Vergil's shoulder.

He sniffed the air... and yelled "SPARDA!"

Chapter 28  
"I think he knows I'm here." Vergil said  
"Really..." Nite said "...What do you think gave that away?"  
Groveling Gary was walking around the room sniffing each of his guests.  
He got to the corner where Nite and Vergil were sitting...  
"Redgrave..." He growled...  
"Scum", Vergil growled back.  
"A Son of Sparda, and the un-pure prodigal daughter... how convenient" Gary spat.  
"You smelt me too then, and you remembered me... I can't help but feel touched." Nite said sarcastically.  
"Big words for someone who no longer has protection from Daddy."  
"Nite doesn't need him, she has me." Vergil spat back.  
"Excuse me, I have been fighting alone you know..." Nite said spitefully "...and guess what Groveling Gary, you no longer have Mundus' protection... especially now that 'you' have cleared his bank account..."  
Duke Gary guffawed at Nite, "You silly bitch. I haven't cleared out his account... it's all there, I misplaced the cash card"  
Nite laughed as she took out the card from her purse, "Not so funny now, is it?"  
Duke's jaw dropped...  
"Now, we want your power" Nite said smiling.

"No...No...ATTACK!" Gary screamed at his guests.  
Some of the followers turned into demon forms, others that were humans charged at Nite and Vergil regardless.  
Vergil moved behind Nite and pulled the skirt of her dress up, "Excuse me"  
Vergil was pulling at Nite's waist.  
Nite tutted and touched the Angelo fragment. Gilver materialized in her hand.  
Vergil tugged one last time, and Yamato detached from Nite's side.  
"You made an effort out of that, didn't you?"  
The pair hopped up onto the table in front of them.  
Judgment cuts and dimension slashes sent demons and the odd human flying away from them and also made the wall run with crimson blood.

The other party from the strip-club room then joined the fight, including the strippers.  
Nite and Vergil got amongst the crowd and slashed in every direction.  
All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing noise, and a voice that shouted...  
"Now THIS IS my kind of party!"  
"Dante!" Vergil shouted.  
"Ah, calm down sister..." Dante sniggered.  
Dante was firing bullets in every direction, but when it came down to the strippers... he got personal with Rebellion.  
"Hey babes... gimme your numbers?" He said to a group that he killed in one swipe  
"No?" Another four fell to the ground  
"I must be losing my touch!" He exclaimed as he finished the girls off.

A demon that Nite didn't see was heading for her, Until Dante pulled out Ebony and shot it in the head. But, in that split second having killed the demon, Ebony was knocked out of Dante's hand and flew across the room. Nite caught it... Her arm started to ache.  
"What the?" She whispered.  
The Angelo shard was taking a copy of Ebony. The new gun was being made right in front of Nite's eyes.  
"So the half breeds make a whole breed. It's a shame you aren't Sparda himself... I would've enjoyed this." Gary shouted  
Gary threw himself at Dante and Vergil. The boys were ready with their Devil Arms.  
Nite watched the shard let Ebony go. It had finished its work.  
"D heads up." Nite shouted as she threw the gun back to its rightful owner.  
She then touched the shard with her hand again and imagined the gun appearing in her hand.

"Is Nite helping us?" Dante yelled to Vergil  
"You said you wanted a party Dante, don't moan"  
The boys then had Gary trapped, and stabbed him with their swords.  
"You think this will stop me" He laughed "Mundus will bring me..."  
His words were cut off as a firing gun sounded in the room.  
Stood right behind the now impaled corpse was Nite, and the gun.  
Dante and Vergil pulled their swords from the lifeless body.  
Nite held her hand out over the body and chanted an incantation. Gary's corpse rose into the air and glowed bright red. Nite looked at Vergil and said "Wanna share?"  
They both stood side-by-side and when the red glow left the body, Nite and Vergil absorbed the power.  
After the ritual had finished, the room went dark...

Chapter 29  
"Hey Vergie... Nite, you okay?" Dante chuckled.  
Nite sat up, "GAH! My head! It feels like someone's been playing Baseball with it..."  
Vergil started to stir... "What the?" he said groggily.  
"Are you both okay?"  
"I think so..."Nite replied.  
"Argh, help me up Dante" Vergil groaned  
Putting out his hand, Dante replied "you forgot the magic word"  
"NOW!" Vergil growled.  
"Sheesh!"  
Nite's eyes widened... "It worked!"  
"How do you know?" Vergil replied  
Nite looked around, "Do you not hear it?"  
Vergil nodded  
"Of course you wouldn't hear it, I'm here."  
"Hear what?" Dante replied  
"Mundus' voice, carried on the ethereal winds. The sound of the Underworld and its Corruption."  
"Do we make a stop at the loony bin on the way home Vergil?" Dante whispered.  
Vergil smacked his twin around the head, "Don't be so insolent."  
"What did you say?" Nite said shooting a glare at Vergil.  
"He called me insolent."  
Nite got up and thrusted her katana at the twins' throats..."How would you know what insolence is?" A glint of madness shone brightly in Nite's eyes.  
Vergil put his hand on Nite's arm to make her lower Gilver. It suddenly hit her that she was threatening the only people that she could rely on...  
In that second Nite dropped her sword on the floor and broke down crying... "I'm so sorry" She cried as she walked into Vergil's arms...

Chapter 30  
When the trio got back to DMC. Nite fell asleep on the sofa, leaving the twins to talk  
"You give hugs?" Dante laughed  
"So?" Vergil replied.  
"I mean, you give hugs... to a girl!"  
"We're old friends, you could say"  
"How old?"  
"When I became Nelo"  
"But, I thought you were under Mundus' control? When we met you couldn't speak."  
"I have no clue what Nite did, but whenever she was around, Mundus had no influence over me at all. He knew this, and when you showed up on Mallet Island... he sent her away to Dumary Island."  
Dante thought, "Are sure she really hates him?"  
"With the way he treats her? Of course she does... I can feel her hatred... we are linked telepathically."  
"You're linked telepathically?" Dante chuckled "I can't imagine what you hear!"  
"I don't really hear anything. Nite learnt to close her mind, her thoughts are her own"  
"Do you think she'll share her thoughts with you one day?"  
"No...I don't know, why?"  
You seem pretty close to each other, I'd actually think that you were together."  
Vergil looked at Nite, but didn't reply.  
Dante yawned, "Well seeing that the sofa is being taken up, I'm going to bed. Night Vergil."  
"Night Dante".  
Dante left Vergil alone and stomped up the stairs.  
Vergil sat in the chair across from Nite and fell asleep looking at her.

Chapter 31  
Nite woke up as dawn was breaking. Vergil was still asleep in the chair.  
She was still wearing her dress from the party. The corset made it difficult for her to sit up. 'What a stupid idea to sleep in this thing,' she thought to herself.  
As Nite hauled herself out of the chair she could hear a voice calling to her, it was ethereal in nature, but it was with her in the building.  
Nite couldn't make out what it was saying, but it was getting louder as she was approaching a room beside the toilet.  
As she moved the handle of the door, she discovered that it was locked. "No matter" She whispered.  
Nite put her hand on the door and told the lock to ''open'' with her mind... and that is what happened... but as soon as the door opened...  
"You do know that it isn't nice to sneak around without permission".  
"Gah!" Nite Screamed.  
"Yes brother, you are correct"  
"Agni?! Rudra?!" Nite gasped  
"Who are you?" Asked Agni  
"Yes, Who are you?" Rudra asked again.  
"I'm Nite"  
"THE NITE-RUNNER?" The swords gaped  
Nite picked up the swords and bashed them together...  
Nite then looked around the room... her eyes then happened upon a purple demonic guitar.  
"You. You're whispering to me... what do you want?"  
"Release me child" it bellowed in a husky female voice.  
Nite held the guitar and started to chant... purple light started to envelop Nite's hands and the guitar turned into a ball of energy, and then left the human world through a portal.  
Nite looked around at the myriad of weapons that Dante had collected.  
"You do know he won't appreciate what you just did" came a voice from the door.  
Nite turned around, "I know" she said looking at Vergil.  
"Come on..." He said "...I'll give you a hand with that corset!"  
"Cheeky!" Nite chuckled

Chapter 32

"SHE DID WHAAAA!" Dante yelled  
"Released the guitar" Vergil replied whilst reading his book  
Dante sat on his chair and sulked, "Where is Nite now?"  
"Trying to get the feeling back in her spine probably." Vergil mumbled  
"Why did she do it?" Dante asked.  
"You haven't used it since Temen-ni-gru, also... she heard it talking to her."  
Dante laughed, "It's a soul that's a guitar! It doesn't talk, it's a musical instrument."  
"DEMONIC musical instrument... plus Nite is supposedly a full demon... we don't know what she can see or hear" Vergil hastily replied looking over the top of his glasses.

"MORNING BOYS!" Nite beamed as she walked down the stairs.  
"Morning Nite" Vergil replied  
Dante scoffed.  
"Get over it Brother!" Vergil growled.  
The phone started to ring, Dante kicked the top of the desk and the receiver landed in his hand "Devil May Cry... Password? I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
Dante shuffled around the office to pick up his weapons and his car keys..."We'll talk when I get back, see you later"  
He slammed the office door as he left.  
"He is ever so slightly ****ed off then?" Nite said sarcastically.  
Vergil chuckled "He will get over it, he has to"  
Nite sat on the arm of Vergil's chair and peer over at what he was reading.  
"Oh, you're reading about me" Nite whispered  
"There aren't many recorded sightings of Lunar Demons, so there isn't much information about them... what do you know?" Vergil asked.  
"But, that would spoil the mystery" Nite replied with a wicked smile on her face.  
Nite thought, "Well, Lunar = Night. The power of the moon heals us. We feed on dark energy. We Hide in the darkness and manipulate the shadows. We are created from Mundus himself... his evil... his darkness."  
"What about your mother?" Vergil asked  
"What about her? I have no idea, she is either demon, human or dead."  
"What would you want her to be?"  
Nite didn't reply.

The phone started to ring.  
Vergil got up and answered it, "Devil May Cry..."  
Vergil's face started to look worried, "Nite, It's for you."  
Nite was confused. Nite and Vergil shared the phone between them... "Nite speaking..."  
"Hello... Daughter... you're wondering why I'm calling you... I have something that belongs back with your... partner... in the human world..."  
Nite and Vergil looked at each other "DANTE"  
"You can have him back... as long as you... Nite... hand yourself over."  
"You can keep him..." Vergil replied "You lured the wrong brother."  
Nite smacked Vergil over the head.  
"You'll both come," Mundus replied "I will have my daughter back, and I will take my revenge on you Nelo... I know, and you know that you need to stick together."  
The phone then went dead...

Chapter 33

"He can keep him"  
"VERGIL!" Nite yelled. "Look, I know you two don't exactly see eye-to-eye, but we can't leave him at the mercy of a very p***ed off demon."  
"Dante defeated him before. If he knew what I went through, then maybe he wouldn't be so ****y."  
"Vergie, be serious please, because I really don't believe what you just said"  
Vergil looked at Nite and sighed, "Okay, what do we do?"  
"Well, we have to get into the Underworld, into Mundus' keep and rescue Dante... without being seen."  
"... Sounds...easy..." Vergil said sarcastically  
"Okay, so it's not that easy. But, at the moment, Dante's welfare is more important than any grudge that has to be settled between Mundus and I."  
"Still thinking of other people."  
"Kind of, but, like I said, getting Dante back is important. Plus, if it wasn't for me, I doubt Dante would've got into this mess."  
"It isn't your fault Nite. Dante always gets himself into trouble. It's a talent he has had since he was a child."  
"Oh bugger!" Nite said sadly. She still couldn't help feeling responsible.  
Vergil put his hand on Nite's shoulder to reassure her "Come on, let's go and get the idiot."  
Nite smiled and walked to the corner of the room. She closed her eyes and imagined a portal opening in the wall of the office. She drew the outline with her finger and shouted, "OPEN".  
As the portal opened, a huge gust of wind took Nite by surprise and knocked her off of her feet.

When the wind died down Vergil walked over to Nite and helped her to her feet.  
"Ready?" She asked, as she straightened her jacket.  
Vergil was ready, with Yamato in hand replied, "Of course."  
Nite looked into Vergil's eyes and played with the sleeve of his coat and said, "You do realize that Nelo may try to surface. After all, he is dormant within you"  
Vergil grasped Nite's hand, "I'll be ready."  
They both showed each other a reassuring smile and headed through to portal.

Chapter 34

"Heh, Must've really ****ed you off huh. Your daughter getting' close to a Son of Sparda."  
Dante was pinned to the floor by an invisible force. Blood was running out of his mouth, and his clothes were torn.  
Mundus had been the one who had beaten Dante. But that hadn't been enough, so Mundus had sent him to Arkham's torture chamber too.  
"Would you like me to rip your jaw off and have you bleed to death in extreme agony...?"  
"You would've done it by now freak face."  
"It's not too late for me to change my mind." Mundus Replied.  
"Nite really hates your guts, ya know... "  
"The feeling is mutual."  
Dante sighed with frustration, "You just don't geddit do ya? Your DAUGHTER hates you, you, HER FATHER'S guts!"  
"She is a failure. And she is a sl*t just like her mother."  
"She wouldn't know about her mother, you made sure of that! Although, between us boys, who is her mom?"  
"How would you know, her mother has returned JUST for this occasion. To see her daughter fall into Oblivion along with the person that desecrated her."  
"Desecrated?"  
"Yes, scum, have you gone deaf? Today, I will make sure that the Sparda Bloodline ends here...Revenge will happen today, and my daughter will meet her fate. "  
Mundus yelled.

Chapter 35

"Where are we?"  
"At the base of the Keep" Nite replied  
A castle-like stronghold jutted out of the rock face further up the cliff.  
Vergil looked up at the building feeling and looking somewhat un-impressed.  
He walked toward the cliff face and made a reach out to being the climb.  
"Where are you going?" Nite asked looking puzzled.  
"We have to get in somehow" Vergil replied  
"So you're going to attempt a suicidal climb?"  
"Yes"  
"Well, you could... but I'm going the other way?"  
It was now Vergil's turn to look puzzled.  
Nite gestured her head for him to follow her.  
A few meters away from where they had been standing, they came across a cavern in the cliff. Nite kicked a rock as she walked past it.  
As a doorway opened up in front of them Nite looked at Vergil and smiled, "I had this dug out ages ago, this tunnel leads to the kitchen."  
Vergil still looking confused asked, "Who did this?"  
"A few hells and myself... mostly myself"  
A sudden echo rang through the tunnel, "Argh!".  
"Dante?!" Nite and Vergil gasped.

As they walked into the kitchen everything seemed eerily quiet...  
"Can you smell it?" Vergil asked  
Nite nodded in agreement "...Death."  
As they carried on walking down the corridor the stench became stronger. As they approached a big set of wooden doors it was dawning on the both of them that there was something nasty in the next room.

Nite summoned Gilver and opened the door as quietly as possible. The floor and walls were completely blood stained.  
They both walked into the room... very aware that they were not alone.  
The servants had been placed at the table on the chairs. Any human would have either thrown up or fainted, but either Nite or Vergil looked shocked at the sight that was before them.  
"They were caught unaware" Vergil said "They're all in human form."  
"And whatever or whoever killed them is still here..." Nite replied

"...Indeed I am." Came a voice "You should not have come back Nite."  
Nite recognized the voice "Nanny?"  
The creature that had been like a mother to Nite laughed, "Yes... Urgh... I was so grotesque back then... But look at me now, I am young again... and free."

Nanny looked sleek and slender, although she was flat-chested. She had black hair, not too dissimilar from Nite's.  
Although before Nanny had said anything else or moved, Vergil had already decapitated her with Yamato, "we don't have time for this", he growled.  
Another yell echoed through the castle.  
Nite unsheathed Gilver and boar it into Nanny's chest, twisted it and pulled out her heart.  
Nanny finally collapsed to the floor.  
"Sorry" Nite whispered.  
Nite hadn't felt this sad since the time that she had lost Nelo.  
Vergil looked at Nite and was about to say something.  
"Don't" she said, "It had to be done."  
Still with Nanny's heart in her hand, Nite turned to look at the servants... her family, that were now all dead. And then walked out of the door with Vergil following.

Chapter 36

"Heh, is that all you got baldy?!"  
CRACK!  
"Come on... HARDER!"  
CRACK!  
"You whip like a girl... I bet Lady could do better"  
Dante was expecting another lash across his back... nothing...  
"Mary..." Arkham whispered.  
"No, Lady... LAAAAADY" Dante teased  
CRACK!

"Mind you, I hear you've been quite the punisher" Dante sniggered as the rattled the chains that held him. "Tormenting and abusing your female victims... tut tut tut. Or did you only save that punishment for Nite?"  
"Ah yes... the whore... "  
"Funny, she didn't seem like that to me."  
"You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get to her after your brother left Mundus' service."  
CRACK!  
"All the things that has happened to her and all the things that will happen... Nite is changing... and it's not for the better"  
Dante spat at Arkham.  
Arkham laughed and cracked the whip down the centre of Dante's Back, "It was Mundus' wish for Nite to be... punished as an adult after she lost her virginity... and that is what I did... punished her, with an adult punishment"  
`"You sick *******" Dante growled  
Yet again, Arkham laughed and carried on whipping Dante.  
"Get here soon you guys" Dante kept thinking to himself as the lashings continued.

Chapter 37  
Nite and Vergil approached the huge marble doors of Mundus' throne room.  
She hadn't spoken to Vergil for what now seemed like hours.  
Nite's head was full of very noisy thoughts. They felt like they were pounding against the side of her skull.  
She was just about to burst through the door when Vergil gripped her shoulder.  
"Please, talk to me…" He asked.  
No matter how much she wanted to talk to Vergil, she couldn't, she didn't want to tell him how she felt... she had clammed up and gone into herself the same way she did when Nelo was ripped away from her.  
She stood there looking at the floor and rubbed the back of her neck. The silence was awkward…  
"Please, Nite, tell me you're okay."

Nite could suddenly feel her eyes glaze over, a cold darkness washed over her body.  
"Nite?"  
The sensation went away.  
"I'm fine Vergie… Just fine."  
Nite came to her senses and burst through the door.

"Hi honey, I'm home" She chirped  
Vergil slapped his hand against his face… he couldn't believe that she had just said that.  
"Welcome home my Prodigal Daughter."  
"Ooh, someone's had the dictionary out."  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"  
"Or you'll do what" Vergil Interrupted.  
Mundus was studying Vergil  
"It looks like there is an annoying little fly in the room."  
Vergil sniggered to himself.

Nite stood in the middle of the room and clicked her fingers. A portal appeared,  
in which a battered Dante came screaming through.  
"MotherF***er" he yelled as he hit the floor.  
"Don't be so wet", Vergil laughed.

"Anyway, if we can get down to business, today... father, your reign ends."  
Mundus laughed at Nite mockingly, "You really are deluded."  
"Oh, I don't know about that, if Sparda could defeat you, I'm sure I can... Plus I have help."  
"What are these pesky half-breeds going to achieve?"  
Nite sighed, "That's your problem Mundus, You, see them as half-breeds. I see them for what they are, the Sons of Sparda. So surely, two half breeds, make a whole demon. "  
Dante stood up, "I like her thinking."  
"Dante, where are your weapons?" Nite asked.  
"He has them," Dante replied looking at Mundus.  
"You want them back? Here..." Mundus threw Rebellion at Dante. And his guns appeared aimed at his head.  
Rebellion would've impaled Dante, but Nite's psychic powers had stopped it. Vergil pulled the guns away from his brother's head.  
"Aww. Spoil sports."

Mundus stood up from his throne and still eyed Vergil, "You're so much like your father, and it's sickening".  
"I've told him that before, and believe me, he always takes it as a compliment" Dante retorted.

"Enough talk, It's time." Nite said. "By the way, catch!" Nite threw Nanny's heart at her father.  
Mundus caught it, and gazed over it for a minute.  
"So, it took two of you to kill a weakling such as her... You're going to have difficulty defeating me."  
Nite, Vergil, and Dante drew their swords.

Nite:"TIME"  
Dante: "TO"  
Vergil:"DIE"

Chapter 38

The trio charged at Mundus. Attacking from all sides, and all directions.  
In the fury and melee of the attack no one had notice that Mundus wasn't even flinching. It was realized when a bright light had surrounded the God and the three were blasted away.

"Damn it!" Dante growled

"So, it seems that you have truly underestimated me."

Nite kept her grip on Gilver and charged at Mundus again.  
Mundus had summoned a sword and the pair met with an almighty crash. Sparks flew everywhere.  
The swords screeched as the blades ground together.

The twins suddenly saw her charge as a diversion.

Mundus felt a sharp feeling pierce his back. In frustration, he knocked Nite to the floor unconscious, only to turn and see Rebellion and Yamato sticking out of him.  
He ripped the swords out and threw them back to their owners.  
"Mere toys…"

Mundus' third eye started to glow bright red.  
The twins charged at him again, but in that split second, Mundus had made his move…

Nite's lifeless body was hanging mid-air... Mundus had used her as a shield.  
The twins' faces were twisted with horror. As they removed their devil arms, blood flowed from the wounds.  
Mundus threw her body aside as if it was a piece of trash.  
"You sick Mother F***er" Dante said in disgust.

Vergil was about to walk over to Nite when he felt a sudden grip around his throat….  
"Ah yes, don't think I have forgotten about you." Mundus growled as he pulled Vergil toward him "Did it feel good to desecrate my daughter's purity? To take away her innocence? I gave you power, immense power… everything you could want, but you still had to lay hands on my daughter."

"I thought you didn't give a damn." Dante sniggered.

"It was up to me! ME! Nelo, to decide when she should have become a woman."

Dante yet again looked at Mundus in disgust… "You? You would've? That's… no wonder she hates you." Mundus tore Rebellion from Dante's hands and impaled the sword through his chest.

Vergil was turning blue. Mundus eventually released his grip, and he fell to the floor.  
"We're Kindred spirits" Vergil gasped. "I would've given up that power for her."

Dante couldn't believe his ears.

A portal appeared underneath Nite's body and she disappeared, leaving behind the only thing that was ever constant in her life… the black knight shard.

Mundus picked it up and handed it to Vergil, "Something for you to remember her  
by."

As he approached Vergil, he used telekinesis to rip Yamato from Vergil's Hands and did exactly the same thing to him, as he did to Dante.

Portals opened up underneath the twins. Dante was sent to the cells... and Vergil was sent to meet an old 'friend'.

Chapter 39

Nite woke up in a daze, "What the..." she gasped as she put her hand to her chest. "No!" she whimpered  
It took her several attempts to stand up, but when she did managed to her stomach hurt.  
"What the?" Nite looked down. Her gray vest and leather coat was covered in her own blood.  
She took a while to adjust to her surroundings as it was dark.  
She could hear a faint noise... as she walked around it became louder. It sounded like someone was crying.  
"Hello?"  
A candle lit a small area of the 'room' Nite assumed that she was in.  
She picked up the candle and followed the cold gray wall around to a door.  
Nite gently turned the handle and opened it.

The doorway led into a dimly lit dungeon.  
Nite was now in the same room as the sobbing noise.  
"Hello?"  
There was something on the floor of the room. Nite walked over to it. As she looked in on the object, Nite was thrown back by a wave of emotion. Pictures flooded her mind. Someone being attacked, pain, a baby... taken away.  
The attacker... Mundus.

"Who are you?"  
The figure emerged from the shadow on the floor... A female demon.  
Tears ran down her face.  
"You released me..." She said sniffing the tears back "...from the weapon" The demon continued  
"What happened to you demon?"  
"The Emperor, punished me for...trying to tempt a traitor"  
Realization hit Nite "Nevan? The succubus?"  
"That was me, back then."  
"What happened?" Nite asked looking at this now poor excuse of a demon.  
"He made me pregnant. I don't know how. Mundus has this power over me. My baby taken away by that servant. This tiny little thing, taken... from me! "  
Nite's heart sank, she kind of felt sorry for her, "What do remember about the baby?"  
"A Tiny little girl. Hair, black as the night. Dark eyes... Such innocence"

'Was this it?' Nite thought "Who took her?"  
Nevan, through her sobbing whined, "That fat bitch, Sequestra"  
"Nanny?" Nite had heard Mundus call Nanny by this name before.

Nevan hadn't looked at Nite the whole time they had spoken to each other.  
"Mum?"  
Nevan looked up at Nite... suddenly, her attitude had changed.

Chapter 40  
Vergil spattered blood as he stood up and tore Yamato from his body.  
He heard the clunking of chains and the screaming of tortured souls.  
'Torture chamber' he thought to himself.  
"...Arkham..." he growled  
Finally, it was Vergil's chance to dispatch of this treacherous creature and the suffering that he had put Nite through.  
Vergil stalked his prey around the chamber.

Arkham knew that Vergil was there, "It's so nice of you to drop by. I assume that you still don't have daddy's power."  
Vergil emerged from the shadows.  
"Assaulted any other demons recently, have you?"  
"Plenty, It's just that Nite made me special."Arkham taunted. "Can you imagine the fun I had when she was first sent to me?"  
Vergil slammed Yamato into Arkham's chest.  
"She enjoyed it really" Arkham laughed, "She just told you she didn't to make you feel better."  
Vergil could feel a darkness clouding his mind. "You won't be doing it again, where you are going, you won't get the chance to."  
His voice had become more demonic and the scars started to appear on his face.  
Arkham laughed, "Be careful Vergil, you may become my master's servant again."  
"GO TO HELL" He yelled

Arkham dropped off the end of yamato and Vergil shackled him to a wall.  
"This maybe fun" Vergil smiled "But I'll guarantee that you won't enjoy it"

Chapter 41  
Nevan stared deep into Nite's eyes. She saw Nite's pain and everything that she had gone through.  
"Mundus needs to be taught a lesson." Nevan said with fire in her eyes.  
Nite knelt down next to her new found mother, "I agree." She said smiling gently.  
Nevan put her hand to Nite's face, "I'll help you child" She dissipated into a bright purple light and surrounded Nite.  
Nite's body absorbed this energy.  
She could feel a change.  
The darkness that had clouded her mind earlier had started to set in again.  
It didn't scare her, she just shook it off.  
"Well mother, what gift have you given me?" She said to herself.  
Nite searched inside for the gift, and let it take over her body.  
Her body dispelled itself into a thousand bats, and she flew off.

Chapter 42

Dante sat on the bench in the cell.  
He was bored out of his mind.  
Reinforced bars lined the cell, design to keep demonic prisoners in with no chance of escape.  
"I hope Vergil gets here soon" Dante said to himself...  
"Urgh, I can't believe I just said that"  
All of a sudden, he could hear a screeching sound.  
The screeching sound became close and flew in through the barred window.  
"Hey, babe" Dante was obviously expecting Nevan. He had the shock of his life when Nite appeared.  
"You weren't expecting me then," Nite said smiling.  
"How did you do that, we thought you were dead."  
"I'll explain later."  
Nite span around in a circle close to the bars, and the iron shards fell to the floor.  
"Come on," Nite said to a shocked Dante.

"Oh, who has my shard?" Nite asked  
"Vergil, Mundus gave it to him."

Dante and Nite ran through the halls.  
"Where would Vergil be?" Dante asked gasping for air.  
Nite stopped running and listened, she could hear screaming and laughter.  
The laugh sounded like Vergil's.  
"Torture chamber"  
Nite opened a portal. The laughter and screaming became louder.  
Dante ran through, followed by Nite.

Chapter 43  
As they reached the end of the portal, the screaming stopped.  
Nite and Dante stepped out and the portal closed.

Vergil turned to see who the approaching footsteps belonged to.  
"Hey, Vergie, she's not dead!" Dante shouted.  
Vergil place Yamato back into its sheath and saw Nite enter the chamber.  
Nite ran straight to him and they wrapped their arms around each other.  
"What the hell have you been up to" Nite said looking at Vergil's blood spattered face.  
"I have a present"  
Nite turned to the area that Vergil had been focus on.  
Blood and bits of flesh were everywhere. She wasn't surprised, and she had seen worse.  
"Arkham?" Nite asked  
"Yes."  
Nite wanted revenge personally, "But, Vergil why?"  
"It made me mad, you didn't deserve everything that he did to you. When you told me, something stirred inside me... I had to do it."  
Nite couldn't help but feel touched.

"Well, as lovely as this is, we have a problem" Dante said  
"Mundus", Nite said.  
"Right. So let's get going." Vergil continued.

Dante had already walked out of the room. Nite was about to follow when Vergil caught her hand.  
"I have something that belongs to you." he said sifting around in his pocket.  
He pulled out the Dark Knight shard and placed it around Nite's neck.  
"Thank you." Nite whispered.  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
"Are you two coming?" Dante yelled.  
Nite and Vergil shook their heads and walked out of the chamber.

Chapter 44

The trio were pacing the corridors of the keep.  
"Okay, so where do we start?" Dante asked.  
"Well, he isn't going to be in the throne room." Nite replied.  
Dante spotted one of Mundus' henchmen and pinned him to the wall, "So, where is your master?" he asked with a sarcastic tone.  
Nite looked out of the window and nudged Vergil in the ribs.  
"Dante, put the monkey down and have a look" Vergil said  
"Hang on bro, he is about to crack"  
"Put down the damn troll!"

Dante dropped him to the floor.  
"I'll have you know, I'm a thrall, not a troll" It growled at Vergil  
"What the difference?"  
"Well a troll is a pain in the ass" Nite replied. "A thrall can fight, plus it has green skin"  
"Thank you, Good day to you Miss Nite." and it walked off in a mood  
"MISS NITE!" Dante laughed  
"It's called respect brother" Vergil sighed.

"Yo! So what are we looking at?" Dante asked turning to the window, "oh that..."  
"The Temen-ni-gru is part of the castle, it's now the last refuge of a condemned man" Nite said.  
Mundus was watching them, his three red eyes hovered over the apex of the tower.  
"We know what we have to do. Go there and kick demonic butt" Dante said sticking his chest out with pride.  
He turned around to see that Vergil and Nite had already gone.  
Dante felt embarrassed then ran off shouting, "WAIT FOR ME"

Chapter 45  
"Well, I never thought I would ever return to this place." Dante whispered looking up at Temen-ni-gru  
"Neither did I" replied Vergil  
"Shut it, I'm trying to concentrate." Nite snapped.

Nite was listening for any sound that Mundus could make.

"Are we waiting for him to break wind?"Dante asked  
"SHUT IT!" Nite yelled. "All I've heard is Blah Blah Blah, don't you ever take anything seriously?"  
Dante was about to reply with a smart arse answer when the whole tower shook.  
Nite closed her eyes and focused... a portal opened up in front of her  
"Another one?" Dante asked  
"If either of you think that I am climbing this tower all the way to the top, you are very much mistaken"

Chapter 46  
The portal threw them out onto the Temen-ni-gru's Moonlight Mile.  
Mundus' dark power was very strong. Dante looked like he was about to pass out.  
As for Vergil, he stood there with his eyes shut.  
"It might help if you turned into your demon form." Nite said.  
Dante transformed. Vergil didn't, he just headed toward the door at the end of the walkway.

Nite and Dante chased after him.  
They opened the door quietly. They didn't want to get caught by Mundus' 'all seeing eyes'  
"If he sees us, he will close them" Nite said. "I suggest we take him by surprise"

Dante jumped the height of the platform and hid behind a statue.  
Vergil teleported up to hide behind another statue.  
Nite walked around and up the stairs. "Now!"  
Mundus' eyes were some kind of portal, so when they returned to him, the trio would also find him.  
The boys appeared, and along with Nite, jumped straight in.

When they landed, they hit a hard, cold floor.

"Very clever daughter." Mundus applauded sarcastically.  
They found themselves in a stone chamber with a massive hole leading to a huge drop down the side of the tower into a pit of lava. The floor was covered in hay.

Nite got up onto her feet, summoned Gilver and lunged for him, "You attacked my mother. I assume that abusing someone is a punishment to you?!" She shouted.

"Foolish child." Mundus chuckled

"What is it then." She said pressing her sword to his throat, "Obviously being the Prince of the Underworld, you got some perverse pleasure from it."

Mundus picked her up and threw her across the room.  
"Nevan was a succubus, what other way did you expect her to be treated"

"With a little more respect," Dante said butting in.

"ENOUGH TALK" Vergil growled as he ran towards Mundus with Yamato drawn.

Mundus and Vergil met with a clash of swords. Sparks were flying everywhere.  
Nite ran in and parted the grinding swords with a swing from her own.

Dante was next to join the action still in his devil form.  
"Do you know something old man, you are really doing my head in."  
Dante wasn't wrong, Mundus was punching him in the head.  
Nite and Vergil rammed their swords through Mundus' chest and ripped them back out.  
He laughed and threw Dante across the room.

Nite put her hand back to her neck and summoned the gun the shard had copied at the Halloween party from Dante's Ebony.  
She fired a shot right at Mundus' third eye.  
Mundus let out a demonic scream as he gripped his head.  
Nite smiled a little to hear the man she hated scream with pain.  
The twins hacked at the demon lord. Blood was flying everywhere.

Mundus eventually lashed out and turned into the demon equal of an enraged, injured animal.

Chapter 47

Mundus screamed and yelled with pain and frustration.  
His psychic power had been compromised and his body started to glow red.  
Mundus charged at his daughter.  
He threw the twins out of the way as if they were toys.

He ripped Gilver and the gun from Nite's hands and started to throw her around like a rag doll.  
Vergil and Dante tried to attack Mundus and get Nite away from him, but Mundus seemed to anticipate everything they tried to do.

Mundus threw Nite toward a wall... head first.

Vergil was about to go and see if she was okay, when something flew past him and grabbed Mundus.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice shouted

Chapter 48

Mundus' head was being repeatedly slammed against the wall and floor.  
"See, how do you like it?!"

Mundus groaned as he tried to move. Nero smacked his head onto the floor again.

Nite picked up her weapons and looked at the newcomer, "I didn't ask you to come."  
"Hey Kid," Dante said with a sarcastic smile.  
Nero nodded his head in reply.  
Vergil eyed the child before him.  
Nero walked up to Nite and replied, "I heard you."  
"Well, I never sent for you."  
"You didn't have to" Nero replied tapping his forehead.  
"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Vergil growled.  
Nite looked in amazement at Nero.  
"How long have you known?"  
"Known what?" Dante asked  
Nero ignored him and replied, "Ever since I gave Yamato back to you. "  
"Hey, Kid what do you know?" Dante asked again  
Nite laughed, "We made a deal... for me to help you... when you knew who I was?"  
"I had to learn to trust you." Nero replied.

"Who is this...child?" Vergil asked  
Nero eyeballed Vergil and walked up to him. He also circled the Son of Sparda a few times as if to 'size him up'.  
"You know what, I don't know what you see in him."  
Vergil growled and Dante laughed.  
"I demand to know who you are!" Vergil shouted.  
Nero was about to use his Devil Bringer when Nite grabbed onto it and stopped the fight that was brewing.  
No one had ever stopped it before. Nite shook her head, "Not here. Not now."

Nero looked down to the floor and drew Blue Rose from its holster and began to shoot.  
Nite did the same with her gun.  
Their gun technique was very similar.

Mundus had risen from the floor and was about to attack when the barrage of bullets hit him.  
Nite and Nero were blasting holes through his chest until he was knocked to the floor again.

"WOW... I've never seen you pistol whip like that before kid..." Dante said, "Where did you..."  
"My mother taught me" Nero interrupted whilst looking at Nite.

The twins found themselves dumbstruck... "S**t" Dante whispered, "Nite's your mom?"  
Nero nodded.  
Nite didn't care about what Dante thought... she was more worried about Vergil's reaction.  
He didn't speak, he just stood there.  
"Who's his dad?" Dante asked.  
Nite kept looking at Vergil  
The silence said everything...

Until it was broken with a demonic scream.

Chapter 49  
Mundus was now in bad shape... "So, it's a family reunion" he said

Nite walked over to Vergil and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know this is one hell of a shock for you. But, I would've told you, just... not here."  
He was still looking at the floor.  
"Vergil. I can't defeat him unless you're with me... I need you, I always have and I always will."  
Vergil unsheathed Yamato, took a deep breath and gave Nite a look that said 'you're right'.  
"It's time to finish this" Nite shouted

Mundus restored a little of his psychic power and lunged at Nero.  
Nero grabbed Mundus' head and launched himself into the air, he turned around mid-air, punched the Emperor in the nose and ripped off his left arm with Red Queen.  
As Nero was landing, Mundus grabbed him, threw him to the floor and kicked him.  
Dante ran into Mundus with Ebony and Ivory to try and stop his volley of kicks.  
"Leave my Nephew alone you *******." Dante shot Mundus in the side on his face revealing a grotesque multiple eyed monster with maggots falling onto the floor.  
In the end, like Nero, Dante ended up being taken down.

Vergil looked at Nite, then charged toward the melee... he didn't see that Nite was changing  
Nite felt the waves of darkness in her mind again, but this time she couldn't shake them.  
Her eyes started to glow red and he skin started to transform into a type of armor.  
It was black and sleek with white veins running through it.  
She was the female equivalent of Nelo.  
Mundus looked at his daughter, "Excellent" he laughed as he fended off Vergil's attack with one arm.  
Vergil stood and looked at the image that replaced Nite.  
"Beautiful! Just beautiful..." Mundus howled with excitement.  
"Do you not see scum of Sparda, what happens when you hurt someone so much you bring out the worst in them... or in this case, the best!"  
"Nite?" Vergil asked  
"NO," Mundus replied laughing.

"Despair for I am Angelo Notte"  
Angelo Notte's demonic wings unfolded.  
"Corrupt with hatred." she whispered.  
She still wielded Gilver, but it was also black and had Veins flowing through it...

Notte flew up into the air, then straight at Mundus, landing behind him and slitting his throat. She continued to stab and slice at him.  
As Vergil watched, he could tell that Angelo Notte was enjoying this attack.  
One last stab and Mundus fell to the floor.

Notte turned to look at Vergil, her eyes still full of hatred... "Pathetic sport" she hissed.

Vergil walked towards her, "I know you're in there Nite, this isn't you"  
Notte leaned her head to the side.  
"Nite, come back to me."  
Nite's face appeared and she yelled in pain. Her mind was split in two.  
Vergil pulled Notte to her feet and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Do you remember being sat on Mallet Island and you said that there was no white knight on a stallion to rescue the damsel in distress."  
The fog in Nite's mind was lifting as she remembered.  
"Well, I don't know of any white knights, but I know of a Black Knight who still cares for you."  
"Nelo? No...Vergil?"  
Nite's skin has transformed back from the Dark Angelo armor.  
"I'm Nelo if you want me to be..."  
Nite smiled hazily, "I'm happy with you being you."

Dante and Nero had started to get up from the floor. Vergil left Nite and was about to walk over to the other two, when he saw Mundus charge at Nite one last time.  
Vergil tackled Nite out of the way which left Mundus to crash into the wall and free fall several thousand feet down the side of the Temen-ni-gru.  
Nite got up and ran over to the hole, "This is my last chance."  
Nite turned around to face Dante, Nero and Vergil.  
She nodded to Dante and her son, blew a kiss to Vergil, and then 'fell' backwards...

Vergil would've followed Nite, but he found himself being held back by his brother... and his son.  
He pulled himself away from their grip and stared at Nero.  
Hatred between each other seemed to emanate from the both of them.  
"You're my father then?"  
Vergil looked at Nero.  
"Nite never told you?" Dante asked his brother  
"Obviously not"  
All of a sudden, their ears we're attacked by a loud scream that seemed to ring out for miles.

The castle started to shake, "We better get out of here." Dante shouted.  
Vergil looked towards the wall where Nite had fallen.  
"Vergil!" Dante walked over to his brother and grabbed his arm, "She's gone, and there is nothing you can do."  
He pulled Vergil away. A portal opened ensuring the trio's safe escape from the Underworld.

Chapter 50  
Minutes seemed like hours, hours seemed like days and days turned into an eternity.  
Nite's departure left a void.  
Vergil had changed back into the person he was when he tried to obtain Sparda's power.  
He was quiet, distant and didn't care.  
He sat in an armchair looking at the book on demonology, only reading about Lunar Demons.  
Dante burst in through the door with several bags of shopping, "Geez, you still punishing yourself?!"  
Dante dropped some of the bags that he was carrying, "Help me here bro!  
Vergil slammed the book down onto the table beside him and snatched the bags from Dante's hands  
"HEY!" Dante yelled.  
Vergil started to unpack the shopping and 'threw' it into the cupboard.  
Dante fiddled around in tiny cupboard where he kept his booze, he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels.  
"I went to mom's grave..." Dante started to say when Vergil walked in and sat back down, "... There was another black rose on her grave. Strange thing is, there is always one there every year."  
Vergil looked up, "You want to lay off the drink Dante."  
"Seriously Vergil"  
"Pure Black roses only grow in one place... The Underworld." Vergil sighed.  
Dante poured JD into the two glasses, "Come on Bro, let's toast the... bravery and great ass that was Nite-Runner"  
Vergil wanted to slap the hell out of Dante for what he just said, but he knew his brother was right, it was time to let go.  
He got up and and walked up to where Dante was standing.  
He nodded his head, and picked up the glass.  
As Vergil put the glass to his lips he was stopped in his tracks by a voice, "VERGIL, SON OF SPARDA! Put down that glass RIGHT NOW!"  
Dante spat his mouthful of drink across the room.  
The chair behind Dante's desk turned around.  
"Nite!" Dante gasped.  
She smiled and simply replied, "Hello boys"

Chapter 51  
Vergil couldn't believe his eyes.  
Nite looked at Vergil, "It's me. I am really here."

Dante walked over to Nite and looked at her closely, "Yup, it really is you."  
She stood up, walked over to Vergil and put out her hand.  
He wanted to touch it, but... it was as if he was afraid to.  
They just looked at each other...  
Nite looked down to the floor and cleared her throat, "Excuse me Dante, could I please use your bathroom."  
"Sure, it's in the back..."  
"Watch out, that could become your saying" Nite said jokingly  
Dante waited until Nite was out of earshot until he 'let rip', "Dammit Vergie, what is your problem?!"  
"You wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
Vergil chuckled to himself.  
"I see it this way Bro; you've spent the past few months believing she was dead right?"  
Vergil closed his eyes, as if to tell Dante that he didn't want to listen.  
"You've done it to me on more than one occasion, so count yourself lucky! Mom dies, you join the Underworld. We meet up again, and then it's another year before I see you."  
"I get it Dante", Vergil interrupted.  
However Dante continued, "You 'fall' from a cliff which made me believe that you were dead, again. You killed lots of people as a bandaged- mummy-guy named Gilver. I thought I killed you when we fought, THEN you show up on Mallet Island as a Puppet of the Demon Lord. So you really don't have the moral high ground here."  
Vergil's heart sank because Dante spoke the truth.  
"She is back for some reason, Vergil. I think that we both know that."  
Vergil picked up Yamato and headed for the roof.  
"Asshole" Dante whispered.

Nite walked back into the room, "I didn't expect him to take it this badly. I thought being alive was a good thing."  
"It is. I'm very pleased to see you." Dante said with a cheeky smile.  
"I was hoping Vergil would be too." Nite replied sadly  
"Ignore that jackass."  
Nite sighed.  
"Anyway, what happened after you 'fell' from the tower?"  
Nite took a deep breath and began to explain.

Chapter 52  
_'Lead Weight She thought to herself'  
Nite turned away from the tower as she curled herself up into a ball to catch up with Mundus.  
As Nite got closer, Mundus turned to face her.  
She unsheathed Gilver and Mundus drew his sword. Sparks dissipated into the air as they continued to plummet.  
Nite found an inner strength, breaking the deadlock.  
She plunged Gilver into Mundus' chest, "That's for Nevan"  
She stabbed again, "For Sparda". And Again, "For Eva" and the last plunge hit his demon heart, "FOR NELO!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.  
Mundus lost grip on his sword... "I... will NOT... be beaten"  
Nite stabbed Gilver into her father's head and pulled out the physical form of his third eye.  
She grabbed hold of Mundus' body and braced herself for impact "Guess what Daddy, You're my trampoline".  
A lava pool was fast approaching. Mundus screamed as they hit it._

Lava burnt Nite's flesh.  
As Mundus started to sink his evil laugh turned into a deafening scream.  
Nite covered her ears as she tried to ignore the pain created by the lava and started to run.  
Cool and hardened bits of lava were difficult to find.  
Nite's body started to glow black and she transformed into Angelo Notte. Her wings carried her across the pool.  
When she got to the edge, she screamed with pain and turned back into herself. Magical black smoke was still emanating from her.

Chapter 53  
"So, Do I assume that Mundus is dead?" Dante asked.  
"You can assume what you want." Nite replied. "All you need to know, is that a new dawn has risen in the Underworld"  
"That's... poetic..." Dante replied "You've been hanging around with Vergil for too long".  
Nite chuckled a little, "I have a favor to ask."  
Dante looked a little worried, "I don't have to go back to the Underworld, do I?"  
"No." Nite Replied, "I need you to look after this."  
She pulled a small jar out of her pocket. It was filled with an orange liquid with something floating in it.  
"Call it a present, or a trophy. Either way, I need you to look after it... guard it... whatever"  
Dante took the jar, "Eyeball..." he mumbled.  
"Yes, it's... pop's... third eye. If anyone tries to resurrect him, they'll need this. It harbors his power."  
"Better keep it away from Vergil then." Dante laughed  
"Don't insult, It was Sparda's power he wanted." Nite scowled "So, will you?"  
Dante looked at the 'trinket', he turned his nose up, "Anything for the Queen of Hell." He smiled.  
Nite laughed "Me? Queen?! What gave you that idea?!"  
"You defeated Mundus, I assumed you would be."  
"Well I'm not... "Nite replied "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to your brother. And, thank you."  
"Was it you who left the black rose on Mom's grave?"  
"Same time, every year... what Mundus did was unacceptable"  
Nite turned and left Dante eyeballing the eyeball.

Chapter 54  
Vergil stood with his eyes shut behind the 'Devil May Cry' sign.  
He heard the rooftop door open then close and then the sound of footsteps approaching.  
"No matter where you hide Vergie, I will find you." Nite said as she moved closer to where he was.  
"I wasn't hiding."  
"No? You could've fooled me", Nite replied laughing a little.  
Another of those silences fell upon them.  
"Dante says I've been hanging around with you for too long... something to do with a 'poetic' reply."  
Vergil stayed in the the same place, still with his eyes closed.  
Nite found the silence very awkward.  
"What is the matter with you?" She asked, "You of all people should know I'm not psychic..."  
Vergil opened his eyes and looked at Nite, "Yes, you are... with me"  
Nite Scoffed and folded her arms and changed the subject, "If I didn't care, would I be asking?"  
"I thought you were dead..." Vergil replied with a sigh.  
Nite poked herself several times"...Nope..." she walked closer to him, "...Still here... you of all people should know how difficult it is to get rid of me." She said smiling.  
Nite's demonic scent wafted into Vergil's nostrils.  
Nite looked toward the afternoon sun and rummaged around in her pocket. She pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on, and looked at the floor, "2 months... I had everything figured out... what I was going to say... "  
"The child?" Vergil asked  
"Nero?"  
"Yes"  
Nite sat on the floor, sighed and started to stroke the black knight shard, "Remember that night in Fortuna? You saved me from a... horny demon"  
Vergil sat down beside her, "Quite literally."  
Nite chuckled, "You were planning on raising the Temen-ni-gru."  
Vergil looked at Nite, "You left without saying a word... there was no goodbye... nothing"  
"At least i worked out why you didn't kill me when we first met." Nite replied  
"Why didn't you raise the child?" Vergil asked  
"Mundus would've killed him... I had to protect him and leaving him in the human world was the only way to do that."  
Vergil knew that Nite was right about that, Mundus would never accept a child from a bloodline that had betrayed him.  
Nite shuffled herself over so that she was face to face to Vergil and she made him look her in the face, through the sunglasses.  
"Look, you don't have to love him or even pretend to like him, but he does exist... plus, I'm not keen on becoming a Granny. He doesn't even call me mom or mother. And we're both fine by that. But deep down, we know who we are."  
Vergil took Nite's hand, which made her smile. With the other hand Nite took off her sunglasses.  
"I'm sorry I left that night the way that I did. But, regardless, Nelo or Vergil I... love you... and I can't stop... you are the only reason why I am still alive, why I fought Mundus, and why I came back."  
Vergil smiled a little, 'From the moment I met you, I had feelings for you...' he said to Nite through his mind.  
Although he didn't say it out loud, it still meant a lot to her.  
Vergil stood up and helped Nite up from the floor too and then they embraced each other.  
After a while they looked at each other, and a tear trickled down Nite's cheek, which Vergil wiped away with his thumb.  
"No more tears." Vergil said.  
Nite nodded her head and took a deep breath, "I have something that I want to ask you."  
Still with his arms around her he waited for her question.  
"I don't want us to be apart, so this is going to be tough... I want you to come back to the Underworld with me."

Chapter 55  
Vergil released Nite as what she had just asked him sunk in, "Why?"  
"The Underworld needs a ruler."  
"I thought you would... "  
Nite cut Vergil off, "I'm not. My place is on the battlefield... I could think of no one better than Sparda's oldest son."  
"I will become Nelo... I will want power."  
"You will not. And, I can give you the power you crave."  
"Not Mundus' power"  
"No... Mine..."  
Vergil looked at Nite with a confused expression.  
"Notte is too powerful for me to control, my strength has increased... a lot. I want to share my power with you. It's my power; I guarantee that you will never become Nelo again."  
Vergil looked out upon the City.  
"You need to think. I can give you a week... no more." Nite said quietly, "Your time will run out at 6pm on Friday... when the sun sets into the sea, the portal to the demonic realm will close. The portal can be found below the cliffs on the edge of Fortuna."  
A gust of wind blew Nite's scent at Vergil. He turned to find that she was gone.

Chapter 56  
Friday eventually came.  
It was a long week for Vergil. He wanted to be with Nite... and the thought of power was very tempting.  
"Come on Bro, you've never given a damn about me... go." Dante was pretending to be hurt, as usual, "Aren't you supposed to be dead anyway."  
Vergil smirked.  
"Let's go to there, and if you change your mind... more fool you."  
Dante and Vergil took the car and drove all the way to the cliff tops at Fortuna where Nite said to go.

The sun was just about to set, Vergil stood at the edge of the cliff looking down on the portal.  
Dante finally piped up saying, "What would you do for her?"  
"I would fight the Angel in heaven and the demons in hell, just to be with her."  
"Urgh, romance... just go you idiot. You'll never have this chance again... go to her"  
Vergil turned to face Dante and put out his hand, "Take care of yourself brother."  
Dante shook Vergil's hand, "You too... " and then pushed Vergil off the cliff top.  
Vergil stuck his middle finger up and turned to face the portal and fell through it...

Chapter 57  
"He's not coming" Nite said to herself.  
She closed her eyes and started to speak the incantation that closed the portals to the human world.  
Then she heard a thud just in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a spiky haired figure standing there.  
Vergil walked up to her and finished the incantation.  
The portal flashed, swirled and eventually closed.  
"You came," she said.  
"I just have one request." Vergil said.  
"I'll rule, if you stand and rule beside me... be my Queen."  
"I can't..."  
"What's stopping you?"  
"I told you, my place is on the battlefield."  
"I'd rather your place was beside me."  
Nite looked at the floor, "I didn't think you would want me to... "  
Vergil took Nite's hand, "It would be an honor, and I really don't want to lose you either."  
Nite looked at Vergil and smiled. They also shared a kiss  
When their lips parted; Nite cleared her throat and said, "Well, your Majesty, would you like to follow me so we can begin the... ceremony?" Vergil's scent messed with her mind a little.  
Vergil nodded his head slightly and followed Nite back to the castle.

For the next few days Nite and Vergil were both in a type of 'induced coma' while spell casters performed rituals to exchange Nite's power into Vergil's body.  
Nite's body was always replacing the power that was lost.  
For a demon, she was stronger than she looked.  
Vergil was just as strong, and his inner demon was also growing stronger...

Chapter 58  
Three days later Vergil was observing his kingdom from the main balcony. There was no obvious physical change, but he felt a more prominent inner strength. His eyes were colored red unlike the blue that they usually were. He was dressed in a sharp suit.  
The leader that performed the ritual told Vergil that the power would eventually settle, but because he was a half demon, there would probably be a bit of conflict between the two types of power, after all inside it was Mundus v Sparda. The Sparda power would obviously prevail. Vergil could feel it.  
An old haggard man walked onto the balcony, "Your Lordship, Lady Nite still has not awoken from her slumber."  
"She will wake up eventually?"  
"Of course your Lordship. The giver always takes longer to recover than the receiver. She could wake up today, she might wake up next week... who knows. Rumor has it that her Ladyship was always a heavy sleeper."  
Vergil nodded his head and the Leader walked away.  
He watched a phoenix-like bird fly across the sulphur skyline and went back inside.  
Lord Vergil walked back towards the room where Nite was sleeping. He walked in and shut the door quietly, he then made his way over to the bed where Nite was sleeping and sat down on the chair next to her.  
He watched her eyelids flicker and twitch. He listened to her snuffles and sighs and he watched her chest move up and down as she breathed in and out.  
Vergil opened his link into Nite's mind and said, 'Wake up Nite.'

Chapter 59  
Another few hours and Vergil was looking out of the window.  
"Vergil?" Nite was finally awake.  
He turned to face her and held her hand. "How do you feel?" he asked  
"Like Dante after several beers... I think" She said chuckling.  
Nite looked into Vergil's eyes and touched his face with her hand, "You look handsome."  
Vergil's eyes returned to normal. Nite's touch seemed to soothe the power fighting inside him.  
They looked at each other for a while, until Nite got up from the bed and stated, "I believe we are late for a long, overdue Coronation ceremony"

..._The End_…


End file.
